dream knight
by Uruzin
Summary: Mientras se encontraba jugando con sus mascotas Rin descubre a un hombre herido en el sotano de la vieja casa que se encuentra en la propiedad de su padre, ¿que hace ese hombre en ese lugar? ¿lo ayudara?
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fanfic publicado debo aclarar que ningún personaje me pertenece son de la grandiosa rumiko takahashi.

Primera impresión

Capítulo 1

Corría alegremente por los jardines de aquella mansión mientras 8 patas la seguían de cerca, dentro de una pequeña bolsa que traía colgada en su brazo derecho saco una pelota de goma y estirando su mano izquierda la lanzo lo más lejos que sus fuerzas le dieron.

En el momento que la pelota paso por su lado dos perros pasaron a cada lado suyo corriendo lo más rápido que les deban sus patas, provocando que su vestido se moviera un poco.

-Corre más rápido kira dejaras que Morgan te gane de nuevo- decía una joven de 17 años cabellos largos y negros como la noche, piel blanca y ojos color miel.

-¡Rin, recuerda que a las 5 tienes clases de violín!- Decía una mujer de avanzada edad quien sostenía un bastón para darse equilibrio.

-No lo olvido nana, aún me queda 1 hora de juego con mis bebes-

La anciana comenzó a caminar de regreso a la mansión mientras pensaba que esos animales no eran nada cercano a un bebe, lo cierto es que se le permitían en todos lados ya que eran sus cuidadores, el padre de la dulce joven era demasiado minucioso en cuanto a la seguridad de su única hija.

Mientras los perros regresaban de nuevo donde se encontraba su ama, uno de ellos Morgan un bull terrier blanco con manchas negras le entregaba la pelota a su dueña, -Que perrito más obediente y hermoso- Decía Rin mientras le hacia algunos mimos y consentía la cabeza de este, pronto se acercó la otra peluda de raza Akita Americano completamente negro, reclamando atención por parte de rin. –Que celosa eres kira no esperas un momento- pronto ambos perros se le echaron encima provocando que rin cayera sobre el pasto mientas le lamien las mejillas.

-Es injusto dos contra uno- protestaba entre risas rin.

-permiso señor, le traigo su te-

-¿Dónde está mi hija kaede? Dijo un hombre de cabello negro largo y ondulado, piel blanca y ojos azul oscuro. Se encuentra en el Jardín trasero de la biblioteca jugando con los perros, dijo la anciana, -sabes que no me gusta que pierda de ese modo el tiempo. Dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana a mirar el cielo.

-Está bien ustedes ganan, déjenme levantar- como pudo se quitó de encima los dos perros y busco nuevamente la pelota y salió corriendo mientras era perseguida nuevamente por sus amigos peludos, no supo en que momento llego a la casa vieja que se encontraba retirada de la propiedad, cuando estaba dispuesta a regresar Morgan salto por el juguete y ella al tratar de esquivarlo soltó la pelota logrando que esta rodara y cayera por unas escaleras que llevaban al sótano de la vieja casa.

Cuando se acercó vio 2 hombres salir algo golpeados, esto la asusto así que decido ocultarse afortunadamente kira y morgan entendieron su intención y se ubicaron tras ella.

Cuando creyó que ya los hombres no se encontraban dio la orden a sus perros que se quedaran en su sitio una cosa era ella entrar siendo precavida, con sus "bebes" como ella los llamaba seguramente la encontrarían más rápido y no tenía corazón para exponer de esa forma a sus amigos.

Lentamente fue bajando las escaleras del sótano en busca de la pelota, al llegar a la última escalera noto que no estaba la pelota, pensó que seguramente rodo dentro cuando los hombres salieron, así que no tuvo más opción que entrar.

Comenzó a tantear en la pared en busca de algún suiche de luz hasta que lo encontró, grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar que había luz, comenzó a revisar el lugar cuando escucho el sonido de cadenas arrastrándose acaso ¿sería posible que tuvieran algún animalito encadenado?

Con cautela se fue acercando lentamente al lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un tipo de cárcel, una expresión de horror se formó en su rostro al ver un cuerpo de un hombre tirado lleno de sangre se notaba que estaba muy mal ya que no veía que se moviera.

No lo pensó mucho así que decidió abrir aquella puerta pero vio un gran candado que se sujetaba de una gruesa cadena.

Rápidamente busco con su mirada si habían dejado las llaves, busco por unos segundos pero no encontró nada; Acercándose nuevamente a la celda miro nuevamente al hombre que estaba allí tirado y pudo ver su pecho subir y bajar lentamente, soltó un corto suspiro aún se encontraba con vida

-No se preocupe iré por ayuda – casi se le escapa el alma por la boca del susto cuando su tobillo fue agarrado por aquel sujeto.

–Si ellos regresan podrían matarme – a pesar de que hablo casi como un susurro ella pensó que el hombre tenía una agradable voz. Sacudió un poco su cabeza ¿Qué haces pensando si su voz suena bien o no?, deberías estar escapando si estaba en ese lugar seguramente hizo algo malo.

Sin embargo cuando estaba por girarse para irse de ese lugar pensó nuevamente en la situación de este, así que busco algo que pudiera servirle para romper aquel candado no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que pronto encontró una 1) pica, rápidamente comenzó a golpear la cadena con todas las fuerzas que pudo, debía agradecer los constantes juegos de fuerza con sus bebes lograron que sus delgados brazos fueran fuertes; el sonido de la cadena al caer al piso junto el candado al fin se escuchó coloco la pica en el suelo y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta vio que el hombre ya estaba de pie junto a ella.

-P... Pen… Pensé no se podía mover

-Crees que hubieras podido cargarme con tu pequeño cuerpo

El hombre tenía razón seguramente no hubiera podido subir con él las escaleras, ella miro por la puerta si había alguien cerca subió hasta la mitad de las escaleras y no había nadie al parecer así que regreso donde aquel hombre, al verlo noto como hacia muecas cada vez q se apoyaba de su pierna izquierda -si continua esforzando de esa manera el pie podría tener mayores complicaciones en el futuro, además dudo lleguemos a un lugar seguro para usted en poco tiempo.

-Entonces ¿vas a ayudarme a escapar hasta que este seguro?

-Supongo ya estoy comprometida así que debería hacerlo bien hasta el final. Dijo esto sonriendo mientras se acercó al lado derecho del hombre –Puedes apoyarte de mí será más rápido el salir de este lugar.

Como pudieron subieron las escaleras sin embargo ¿a dónde debería llevar al sujeto? no sabía cómo salir de la propiedad evadiendo los guardias, tampoco podían saltar la reja que rodeaba la propiedad medía aproximadamente 8 metros de largo y en las condiciones que estaba él no era conveniente, ni siquiera ella podría saltar.

-Estoy segura que en cuanto averigüen que escapaste buscaran en las vías más cercanas, lo mejor es que estés oculto mientras busco una manera de sacarte. Soltando un hondo suspiro finalmente dijo ¡Sígueme! te ocultare en mi habitación, rin pronto recordó a sus peludos así que los llamo y ellos llegaron donde ella; al principio le gruñían al hombre pero a medida que comenzaron a caminar estos dejaron de hacerlo y seguían muy de cerca a rin y vigilaban al sospechoso después de todo fueron entrenados con ese fin.

Cuando llegaron nuevamente a la mansión ella se apresuró en entrar, lo bueno de que el jardín trasero que ella eligió esta vez para sus juegos; era que nunca había nadie en ese sitio ya que era de uso privado de ella y anteriormente de su difunta madre.

Al entrar a la biblioteca dejo al hombre recostado sobre una de las paredes mientras ella cerró la puerta que conducía al interior de la mansión, movió un viejo cenicero que se encontraba en una repisa cerca de la chimenea, segundos después se abrió un pasadizo en medio de 2 stand de libros.

De su bolso saco una pequeña linterna, regreso nuevamente donde el sujeto y nuevamente lo ayudo a entrar al pasadizo.

Luego de atravesar algunas escaleras y varios pasillos llegaron finalmente a una habitación, al entrar solo habían 2 pequeñas mesas con partituras cada una, un sofá y un arpa. La habitación no era muy grande, salieron a un pasillo iluminado y espacioso cruzaron algunas habitaciones con cautela hasta que rin se detuvo frente a unas escaleras y mirando a sus peludos les ordeno que se quedaran y vigilaran que nadie subiera.

Cuando subieron el último escalón se veían solo 3 puertas la de color gris a la izquierda fue la primera que cruzaron luego una de color blanco con decoraciones de flores rosas y purpuras estaba a la derecha fue la puerta que rin abrió, la última puerta de color café era la que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Al entrar a la habitación de la niña sesshomaru no pudo evitar mirarla con interés. -¿Acaso esperabas muñecos y peluches por todas partes y cosas lindas de color rosa?- Nuevamente usaba su tono de burla. El cuarto de rin era bastante amplio en el centro estaba una cama de madera rustica y amplia seguramente ella no ocuparía ni 1/3 de la cama, a cada lado de la cama habían mesas pequeñas con lámparas sencillas la mesa de la derecha tenía un libro abierto y un despertador; en la pared de la derecha había una puerta lo que supuso era el baño y en la pared de la izquierda estaba su guarda ropa cerca a la ventana se encontraba un telescopio al lado derecho de la puerta se encontraban 2 camas para perros y al lado izquierdo había una mesa con varios accesorios para mascotas se encontraban bien acomodados.

-La única con permiso para entrar es mi nana y mi padre, lo mejor es que usted se trate esas heridas cuanto antes, espéreme en el baño mientras yo busco algo que pueda usar en lugar de esas ropas- Cuando rin salió de la habitación Sesshomaru miro nuevamente la habitación con mayor interés y finalmente entro al baño en busca de algo que le permitiera desinfectar y limpiar las heridas.

Pasados unos minutos se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta del baño.

-Soy yo traje algunas cosas que le pueden quedar y un botiquín para tratar las heridas- Como no escucho nada por parte del sujeto opto por entrar, él se encontraba sentado en el borde de la bañera con una pequeña toalla limpiando la sangre de sus brazos y cara, ella se acercó a él con cautela y abriendo en botiquín saco gaza, curas y demás cosas para limpiar y tratar heridas.

Con cuidado fue limpiando cada una de las heridas, -eres bastante hábil curando heridas- dijo con ironía el hombre –sí, antes de mis "bebes" tenía cuidadores humanos que eran lastimados con frecuencia así que fui aprendiendo para ser de utilidad-

Luego de desinfectar las heridas y vendar el pie rin se retiró para que él se pudiera cambiar; busco su celular para llamar a su única amiga y la única persona en la que podía confiar.

-Hola Aome necesito que mañana vengas por mí y me lleves al colegio.

-Hola rin yo me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar en cuanto a lo que me dices déjame pensarlo.

-Que despistada perdona Aome, pero te explico mañana pasa por mí a las 6:30 am, si eres tu papá no dirá nada.

-En qué demonios te metiste ahora, mañana te recojo pero deberás pagarme después con un lindo vestido que vi hoy en el centro comercial.

-¡Hecho!, no lo olvides hablamos mañana- Colgó la llamada y salió al pasillo a buscar a sus peludos no era tan tonta como para estar sola con un desconocido en su habitación; cuando entro nuevamente en la habitación ya estaba aquel sujeto mostrando su espalda estaba de pie junto a su cama secando su cabello, ahora que lo miraba bien era albino su cabello largo y lacio entre plateado y blanco se veía tan sedoso deseaba poder tocarlo para confirmarlo, pero reprimió enseguida ese pensamiento.

Girándose se acercó a ella lentamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, y llevando un mechón tras su oreja finalmente dijo –será problemático si te enamoras de mí, así que tráeme algún sofá cama para dormir-

jamás había conocido alguien tan arrogante si bien se puso nerviosa cuando aquel sujeto mostro su rostro, su sorpresa seguramente no pasó desapercibida para él, Claro que no ¿con que frecuencia ves un hombre albino, alto, con un rostro tan perfecto masculino y a la vez delicado?, a juzgar por como la camisa se ajustaba a su cuerpo se notaba que pasaba bastante tiempo en un gimnasio aquel maldito hombre era demasiado atractivo, sin embargo no le daría gusto, así que mirándolo fijamente dijo -señor ¿acaso usted se aprovecha de la amabilidad de las personas de esa manera? Esta tan seguro de sí mismo por ello cree que todas las mujeres caerán a sus pies, sin embargo quedamos pocas que preferimos un buen corazón antes que el físico, en cuanto a donde va a dormir recuerdo haberlo dejado en el baño la tina es lo bastante grande como para que usted duerma en ella o si quiere puede dormir en el piso- Rin se fue en busca de algunas mantas para que su "simpático huésped" se arropara.

-Sí que puedes hablar niña, tarde o temprano vendrás a mí- dijo esto último con un toque entre divertido y seductor tomo las mantas que le ofrecía ella y se fue al baño debía salir cuanto antes de aquella mansión antes de que lo encontraran nuevamente o esta vez no tendría tanta suerte.

Minutos más tarde entro Kaede a la habitación con la cena de su pequeña –El señor ha ordenado que no salgas de tu cuarto hasta mañana y por hoy deja pasar el que saltaras tus clases, te traje la cena mi niña-

Rin tomo la bandeja y la coloco sobre su cama –Gracias nana pero dime ¿pasa algo malo?, Mi padre no dejaría por nada en el mundo que yo no asista a las dichosas clases-

–si escuchas algún ruido extraño llama a alguien enseguida esta noche tendrás guardaespaldas en el pasillo, tu padre dice que un hombre muy peligroso anda suelto por este sector así que está tomando sus precauciones.

–Ya veo entonces estaré alerta de cualquier cosa que me parezca extraña, aunque ahora que lo pienso no debo preocuparme mis bebes están conmigo, si me disculpas nana me pondré mi pijama y leeré un rato- dijo rin con un sonrisa en su rostro para que la anciana no se preocupara más, planto un beso en la frente de su nana y se encamino a buscar alguna pijama.

-Buenas noches mi niña- fue lo que dijo kaede antes de salir finalmente de la habitación.

Rin a pesar de todas las comodidades y lujos que la rodeaban siempre fue muy sencilla no pedía más de lo que necesitaba, ni era caprichosa; los únicos 5 años que compartió con kikyo su mamá aprendió bastante de ella, sin embargo su alma soñadora y pura era la razón por la que su padre Naraku la mantenía vigilada constantemente, ella era bastante impulsiva sentía curiosidad por todo lo que conocía y más aún por lo que desconocía por ello se colocaba en peligrosas situaciones constantemente. Un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios así que con esto en mente Naraku fue en busca de su pequeña el que tuviera 17 años no quería decir que no siguiera siendo su niña.

Salió de su habitación y fue en busca de su hija, golpeo 2 veces y luego entro ella se encontraba mirando sus pijamas seguramente decidiendo cual debía usar, le pareció algo bastante extraño ya que las pijamas eran bastante abrigadoras y no estaban en invierno además el hecho de que ella dedicara tanta atención por cual usar era algo que ella no hacia no era vanidosa, se preguntó si eran cosas de la adolescencia; restándole importancia entro en la habitación miro de reojo los dos perros busco la guitarra que ella guardaba bajo la cama y la saco del estuche.

-hace mucho no cantas para mí- dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama

-hace mucho que no tienes tiempo para escucharme cantar, solo lo haces cuando algo te preocupa o molesta-

-me conoces bastante bien, por ello esfuérzate en hacerme sentir mejor mi pequeña- extendió la guitarra a las manos de Rin y espero esta comenzara a cantar.

 _Siempre hay que buscar_

 _La vida es así_

 _Es una inquietud_

 _Que yo siento en mí_

 _Debes saber bien_

 _Lo que buscando estas_

 _Solamente así_

 _Tú lo encontraras_

 _En cada cual no es igual_

 _El sentir, ser feliz_

 _Distinta es la opinión_

 _O riqueza es o el amor tal vez_

 _Su gran motivación_

 _Búscalo si es que en ti esa es la verdad_

 _Pues así la humanidad nació_

 _Siempre hay que buscar_

 _La vida es así_

 _Es una inquietud_

 _Que yo siento en mí_

 _Debes saber bien_

 _Lo que buscando estas_

 _Solamente así_

 _Tú lo encontraras_

Sesshomaru pudo escuchar claramente el canto de Rin, no podía negar esa niña cantaba hermoso hasta él se pudo relajar un poco, tener a su peor enemigo tan cerca era algo que no podía ignorar, se concentró tanto en la música de rin que sin querer tiro un frasco de aromatizante.

-Espera aquí Rin escuche un ruido en el baño- decía mientras la colocaba tras el-

Con cautela se fue acercando a la puerta del baño coloco su mano en la perilla y comenzó a abrir lentamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola este es mi primer fanfic publicado Debo aclarar Que ningún personaje me Pertenece Son de la grandiosa Takahashi Rumiko.

2da impresión

No sabía qué hacer, si descubrían que estuvo ayudando al hombre que estaban buscando seguramente ella terminaría en aquella celda donde lo encontró, en cuanto a su huésped estaba segura que terminarían con su vida más rápido de lo que ella parpadea.

-Yo no escuche nada, ya estas escuchando cosas raras. Decía Rin mientras se acercaba un poco a la puerta del baño.

-Te dije que te quedaras en la cama, se lo que escuche no estoy soñando ¿por quién me tomas Rin?

No tenía opción tendría que pelear, decidió ocultarse tras la puerta al menos tendría la ventaja de la sorpresa sobre su enemigo; sin embargo él no contaba con un arma, si Naraku traía una estaría en problemas y quien estaría en desventaja seria él.

-Señor escuchamos ruidos extraños en la sala del segundo piso. Dijo un hombre entrando en la habitación, el sujeto era de cabellos negros ondulados que le llegaban a la altura de sus hombros, vestía de traje negro.

-¿Qué demonios estas esperando que no lo atrapas? Dijo Naraku mientras miraba rápidamente el baño. Como las luces estaban apagadas no noto las manchas de sangre, cerró la puerta y miro a su hija.

-Quédate en el cuarto y no salgas por ningún motivo. Es peligroso, Suikotsu vigilará esta noche fuera de tu habitación.

-E… Está bien, ¿me dirás que sucede?

Sin decir más palabras tanto Suikotsu como Naraku salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron al segundo piso. Una muy asustada Rin se dejó caer sobre el suelo del alivio, estuvo a punto de ser descubierta llevo la mano derecha a su pecho tenía su corazón a mil; colocándose de pie nuevamente abrió la puerta del baño en busca de aquel hombre. Cuando entro por la puerta no alcanzo a encender la luz pues el extraño hombre la tomo por detrás; con una mano sujeto su cuerpo y con la otra tapo su boca. Estaba tan pegado a su cuerpo que ella podía sentir su torso bien formado; lentamente él se comenzó a inclinar y acercar su rostro, Rin sentía la respiración del hombre en su cuello, fuera de estar asustada se sentía extraña su corazón de nuevo latía rápidamente, trato de soltarse de su agarre pero no pudo incluso le pareció que el agarre de él era un poco más fuerte, como si fuera posible.

-Eso estuvo cerca, casi nos descubren. Dijo con una voz demasiado seductora y a la vez ese tono de burla de nuevo; la libero de su agarre y se dirigió a la bañera en busca de las mantas.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?, casi logras que nos descubran, está usted loco.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que hablas de manera informal y formal en una sola oración?, sí que eres torpe. Dijo mientras se giraba a mirarla nuevamente; ¿Qué le sucedía a ese sujeto? primero actuaba como un acosador y luego la trataba como si fuera una niña de 4 años, el tipo era realmente molesto, sin embargo cada vez más se convencía que no era para nada peligroso.

-¿Por qué estabas en el sótano de la vieja casa?, ¿le debes dinero a mi padre?, ¿trataste de robar alguna joya?

-Haces muchas preguntas y ciertamente no te incumbe entre menos sepas más segura vas a estar, al menos en eso estoy de acuerdo con tu padre.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor él no tenía aspecto de alguien con problemas de dinero todo lo contrario su manera de hablar y actuar reflejaban educación, parecía más un hombre de negocios, entonces si el no necesita nada que su padre pueda tener, ¿acaso es él quien tiene algo que su padre quiere?, eso tendría más sentido a pesar de que a ella su padre no le contaba nada acerca de sus negocios; sabía perfectamente que su padre era dueño de una planta de energía nuclear y no era cualquier cosa era la más grande del país, eso significaba que tal vez aquel hombre tenía algo muy valioso para su padre, tenía una vaga idea de que podría ser pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Supongo es el comienzo del interrogatorio, Sesshomaru puedes llamarme.

-Dime algo Sesshomaru ¿podría ser que tienes algún terreno con uranio?

-Crees que no quise venderle a tu padre algún terreno con uranio para su planta, se acerca un poco más a la verdad por lo menos ya no soy un mendigo. Dijo con ironía

-Se perfectamente que tipo de persona puede llegar a ser mi padre. Dijo en un susurro

-Es la razón por la que me ayudaste, pensaste que ayudándome podrías enmendar un poco los pecados de tu padre, estas acostumbrada a ver gente siendo torturada y simplemente no lo soportaste más por eso me ayudaste.

-siempre cree tener la razón en todo; y no, solo actúe como cualquier ser humano con sentimientos hubiera hecho, al parecer usted y él no son tan diferentes ambos creen tener la razón y parecen tener hielo corriendo por sus venas, Buenas noches. Salió furiosa estaba a punto de cerrar con todas sus fuerzas la puerta pero entonces recordó que su padre quizás ya estaría en su habitación y Suikotsu en el pasillo, además desquitarse con las cosas no la ayudaría, miro a sus cuadrúpedos amigos durmiendo y pensó que ella ya debería estar haciendo lo mismo; se metió entre las cobijas y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pasados algunos minutos finalmente se dejó caer lentamente en el mundo de los sueños.

¿Qué acaba de suceder? Se preguntaba el peli plata, aquella chiquilla tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, y parecía tan inocente, al parecer ella era igual a su padre después de todo, o quizás si estaba equivocado en cuanto a ella y solo pensaba en ayudarlo y no en disminuir los pecados de su padre. Soltó un suspiro tomo una de las mantas y salió del baño, miro de reojo a aquellos perros ¿cómo es posible que les llame bebes a esos 2?, podrían devorar una vaca si quisieran y ella los trataba como 2 pequeños animalitos, miro la cama tan grande, ella apenas se veía estaba en medio de la cama hecha un ovillo; se acercó a la cama tratando de ver su cara pero estaba cubierta por su cabello, estiro su mano para retirar algunos de sus mechones cuando escucho como uno de los perros estaba tras él gruñendo. Miro de reojo al perro, ahora entendía porque Naraku se fue tan confiado de la habitación esos dos demonios eran los guardias de Rin no permitirían que la tocaran. No tenía intención de dormir en el piso o en la bañera así que miro fijamente al perro, lo confrontaba haciéndole saber quien mandaba; hubiera estado en problemas si no fuera porque él tenía varios Doberman custodiando su mansión; en la mirada de Sesshomaru quería transmitirle al perro confianza para que entendiera que él no la iba a lastimar, duraron unos pocos segundos hasta que finalmente el perro regreso a su cama. Miro nuevamente a Rin y retiro varios de los cabellos que tapaban su rostro, al hacerlo noto que algunas lágrimas estaban en sus ojos aún, con cuidado limpio las lágrimas con su dedo y con mucha cautela se acostó al lado de ella a una distancia prudente. Decidió no meterse dentro de las cobijas y en cambio prefirió usar la manta que trajo del baño aunque no creía necesitarla sentía calor en todo su cuerpo. Se giró para estar a espaldas de Rin; decidió dormir estaba demasiado cansado y su cuerpo muy lastimado.

Despertó al amanecer y miro el reloj en la mesita eran las 4:30, ¿a qué hora despertaría ella? Lo mejor sería levantarse estar más tiempo junto a ella hacia que sus pensamientos fueran puras idioteces que él no necesitaba y menos en la posición en la que se encontraba; encendió la luz del guarda ropa, al parecer tenia ropa para varios años, incluso muchas de las prendas y zapatos aún tenían la etiqueta.

Ahora que lo pensaba el día anterior usaba un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes con un discreto escote, no se ajustaba para nada a una niña rica, tampoco tenía conocimiento que el demonio de Naraku tuviera una hija, eso explicaba la cantidad de guardaespaldas que cuidaban la mansión; el tesoro más precioso de Naraku no era su dinero, propiedades, joyas, etc... Lo más atesorado y la debilidad de este eran Rin. Tomo una de las Toallas que habían en el guarda ropa y se metió en el baño, debería buscar la manera de escapar antes que ella y los demás despertaran, al fin y al cabo ahora sabia más de lo esperado.

A las 5: am sonó el despertador dando vueltas en la cama llego hasta este para apagarlo; se levantó y miro hacia el baño por alguna razón deseaba ver a Sesshomaru pero al tiempo seguía enojada por lo que sucedió la noche anterior; se fue en busca de su ropa interior y el uniforme del colegio, se acercó al baño y toco 2 veces cuidando no hacer mucho ruido.

-Te levantas temprano para ir al colegio ¿tan ansiosa estas por escapar de estos muros?

-De lo único que deseo escapar es de usted, ahora salga de mi baño necesito asearme. No espero a que el respondiera, cuando ya estaba cerrando la puerta dejándolo sin poder decir nada; Cuando rin salió del baño llevaba una falda negra con cuadros blancos le llegaba 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla, la camisa manga corta con líneas negras en cada manga y en el borde del cuello, la usaba dentro de la falda por ultimo llevaba un listón negro en forma de moño en el cuello de la camisa. Paso junto a él como si no existiera busco unas medias tobilleras blancas y luego unos tenis blancos. Sesshomaru la miraba tranquilamente sentado en la cama, debía admitir que el uniforme la hacía ver hermosa y dulce.

-lo mejor será que regrese al túnel de ayer, mi nana entrara en unos minutos con el desayuno y podría verlo, yo buscare la forma de distraer a los guardias.

-estoy seguro no tendrás que hacer nada para distraerlos.

No entendió a qué se refería Sesshomaru pero igual no quiso preguntarle así que salió de la habitación con Kira y Morgan tras ella. En el pasillo solo estaba Suikotsu era uno de los más jóvenes además de ser el único que tenía permitido entrar a las habitaciones de Naraku y ella fuera de su nana; Su padre seguramente ya no estaba en la casa él siempre se marchaba a las 5 am, era algo bueno la seguridad disminuía y a las 6 hacían cambio de turnos por lo que tendría unos minutos para sacar a Sesshomaru.

-Buenos días. Dijo mientras se acercaba mostrando una de sus tan bellas sonrisas

-Señorita Rin Buenos días, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Solo Rin y si, podrías ayudarme con los caballos hoy debo llegar un poco más temprano al colegio, tengo actividades del club de música. Suikotsu solo asintió, tanto el cómo Rin se fueron a los establos; Era el momento para salir así que con cuidado Sesshomaru salió de la habitación de ella a esperarla en el túnel.

Llegaron a los establos Rin y Suikotsu, cada un tomo un balde con heno mezclado con avena y comenzaron a alimentar a los 7 caballos; Pronto llego Rin donde un caballo negro que se encontraba amarrado de las 4 patas.

-Pensé ya habían sacrificado ese animal. Dijo Suikotsu mientras miraba con desagrado el animal.

-Me pregunto si es una cualidad del hombre decidir sobre la vida de un animal con tanta facilidad, la muerte siempre será un suceso triste ¿Qué pecado cometió Ares para que decidan poner fin tan pronto a su vida? Respondió la chica.

-Es un animal que no se deja montar sin importar cuanto trataron sus anteriores dueños.

-Es la razón por la cual iba a ser sacrificado, sin embargo decidí adoptarlo ¿sabes la razón Suikotsu?

-Espera poder domesticar ese animal. Dijo levantando la ceja mientras la miraba acusadoramente; sin embargo el señor Naraku no le permite siquiera tratar de montarlo.

-Mi propósito es darle una buena vida, que se sienta cómodo y amado en este lugar; tengo 6 caballos más en los que puedo montar. Dijo la chica mientras le ofrecía un poco de avena es su mano al caballo. Para sorpresa de Suikotsu el animal comenzó a comer lo que ella le ofrecía, mientras la miraba fijamente y soltaba su respiración lentamente. Ningún domador logro nunca lo que ella estaba haciendo algo tan simple como darle de comer al caballo.

-Solo necesita amor y saber que puede ser el mismo no necesita cambiar tal cual como es yo lo amo; además es un hermoso Shire nunca había visto uno de esa raza, te encargo el resto. Dijo finalmente Rin antes de irse del establo; al parecer ella era la única que podía domesticar hasta el más salvaje animal, ella con su dulzura y pureza, realmente era una lástima que se viera involucrada en medio de la guerra que estaba cada vez mas cerca. Pensó Suikotsu.

Aclaraciones

Shire: Es una de las razas de caballos más grandes del mundo y una de sus características es el pelaje que cubre sus cascos.

Hola bellas almas que lean este fic, espero les gustara este corto capitulo; tuve varias cosas que me impidieron poder publicar el capítulo especialmente el fansub donde coloreo, edito y limpio mangas es una de mis pasiones XD

En fin disfruten el capítulo lamento que sea corto pero no se preocupen pronto terminare el cap 3 donde aclaro varias cositas XD

Disfruten la lectura-


	3. Chapter 3

Hola este es mi primer fanfic publicado Debo aclarar Que ningún personaje me Pertenece Son de la grandiosa Takahashi Rumiko.

3ra Impresión

Llego nuevamente a su habitación, tomo algunos de los productos de limpieza y se dispuso a limpiar los restos de sangre que aún quedaban; cuando termino regreso a su cuarto se peinó rápidamente, tendió la amplia cama; tomo su morral y salió en busca de su desayuno. Para su sorpresa su Nana ya traía una bandeja en plata con sus alimentos.

-Es temprano mi niña. Dijo la anciana mientras le sonreía maternalmente

-Hoy tengo que estar temprano en el colegio tengo varias cosas que hacer. Dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja que traía la anciana.

-Le diré a Reita que prepare el auto.

-¡Espera Nana!, anoche hable con Aome ella me llevara al parecer tiene cosas personales de las cuales hablarme, es la única amiga que tengo y es el único momento que tengo para estar sola con ella y ser una adolescente normal.

-Te estas convirtiendo en una niña caprichosa Rin, estas rodeada de muchos privilegios incluso lo que pides se te da de una u otra forma, incluso ese novio Kohaku. Dijo la anciana con resignación no le gustaba para nada ese muchacho y agradecía que el adolescente de cabellos revoltosos y pecas en la cara ya no estuviera en la vida de su pequeña.

-Nana sabes muy bien que Kohaku no cuenta como novio, es decir quién te termina a la semana solo porque fui una apuesta; ni siquiera me tomaba de la mano solo de acordarme me enoja; en fin iré con Aome hoy tengo varios exámenes y debo ensayar para el concurso de la siguiente semana, además también será la feria de ciencias, es mi proyecto de grado; Muchas cosas por hacer denme un respiro. Su Nana solo pudo reír un poco Rin tenía la costumbre de terminar una charla hablando con ella misma; era una de las cosas que la hacían ver tan adorable a los ojos de la anciana. Rin junto a su Nana comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y se separaron en los pasillos, la anciana se dirigió a la cocina, mientras rin entro con su desayuno al pequeño cuarto de música donde seguramente debía estar el peli plata; y no se equivocó se encontraba sentado ojeando algunas partituras.

-traje su desayuno. Estiro la bandeja y la coloco en una mesita que estaba frente a él.

-No es necesario que hagas esto, es tu desayuno niña.

-Rin mi nombre es Rin, además es usted quien esta lastimado y necesita el alimento yo estoy bien. Sin decir más saco su celular y marco a su amiga.

-Hola Rin ya estoy casi lista y voy por ti.

-Hola Aome, necesito que hagas una última cosa por mí; saca el aire a un neumático de tu auto.

-¡ESTAS LOCA!, NO VOY A DAÑAR MI AUTO POR TI.

-Cálmate yo pagare el arreglo solo hazme caso y deja el repuesto en tu casa, nos vemos a las 6:30. Colgó la llamada esperando que su amiga obedeciera. Miro la hora eran las 5:50 am en 10 min seria el cambio de guardia era su única oportunidad para sacar a Sesshomaru de la mansión.

-Vamos tenemos que apurarnos. Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano al peli plata y lo arrastraba dentro de los pasadizos nuevamente; cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Rin le pidió que esperara mientras ella se asomaba para revisar el pasillo. Miro nuevamente su reloj eran las 5:59 am cuando los guardias comenzaron a alejarse por otro pasillo. –Es hora, tendré que hacer una pequeña travesura- Dijo mientras regresaba al pasadizo hasta llegar a un pequeño armario; tomo su celular y activo la linterna; lleno sus pulmones de aire para darse valor y bajo unos interruptores donde en segundos la casa quedo sumergida en la oscuridad debido a que el sol aún no salía del todo.

-Es ahora o nunca- Dijo mientras tomaba a Sesshomaru nuevamente de la mano y corría con él por los pasillos con bastante agilidad; por el contrario Sesshomaru no lograba ver nada así que dependía totalmente de ella y era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado siempre fue alguien capaz de valerse por el mismo. Tal como dijo Rin no habían guardias en ningún lado seguramente estaban buscando el motivo de la falta de electricidad; Llegaron a un pasillo corto donde estaba al final una puerta la cual ella abrió fácilmente. Cuando entraron y ella alumbro un poco con su celular noto que estaban en un garaje, ella toma una de las llaves que se encontraban colgadas en la pared; abrió uno de los autos; Sesshomaru miro el auto que rin abría la puerta; no esperaba menos del magnate de Naraku el auto que ella escogió era un bentley continental gt.

-Sube y quédate oculto, si es posible no te muevas; en unos 5 min regresara la luz y si alguna de las cámaras te ve no voy a poder ayudarte esta vez. Sesshomaru corrió el asiento del copiloto para acomodarse en la parte trasera de los asientos, los carros 2 puertas en un caso así no eran para nada cómodos y más teniendo en cuenta su 1:86 cm de estatura. Rin por su parte cerró el carro y coloco las llaves nuevamente en su lugar; salió corriendo a la biblioteca. Cuando llego corrió al pasadizo busco el armario y subió nuevamente los interruptores; rápidamente salió del lugar y se sentó en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba el peli plata. 2 min después entro su Nana, se veía fatigada.

-Mi niña que bueno estas bien, pensé estabas en el segundo piso en el cuarto de música.

-Lo lamento Nana pensé en venir a la biblioteca, cuando se fue la luz pensé que sería más prudente esperar en este lugar a que regresara; será mejor que vaya a darle el desayuna a mis bebes antes de irme.

-No quiero que salgas a los establos mandare a alguien para que se ocupe de eso. Dijo la anciana tomando la bandeja del desayuno de Rin.

-Debes alimentarte más o te enfermeras.

-Está bien Nana comeré algo en el colegio. Miro su reloj ya eran la 6:10 min; se despidió de la anciana y se dirigió a la entrada donde unos minutos más tarde llegaba Aome en su citroen ds3 color rojo. Cuando bajo del auto se dirigió con cara de pocos amigos a Rin.

-Hola Rin, tenemos un problema mi neumático se quedó sin aire y no traigo neumático de repuesto. Para alivio de Rin, sin necesidad de explicaciones Aome capto inmediatamente su plan. Kaede quien estaba llegando donde se encontraba Rin alcanzo a escuchar.

-Tendrás que ir en algunos de los autos de la casa Rin, llamare a uno de los conductores.

-Espera Nana, si vamos con conductor Aome quedara sin transporte si te parece deja que ella se lleve uno de los autos y en la tarde ella pasara a recogerme a la universidad y traerá el carro; si es posible ¿puedes hacer que arreglen el neumático nana?

-Deberías llamar a tu padre y consultarle. Sin más Rin marco esperando su progenitor no estuviera ocupado. Cuando finalmente contesto Naraku, ella conto rápidamente lo sucedido esperando un milagro; por suerte acepto sin chistar, quizás estaba ocupado como para lidiar con ella, cosa que alegro a Rin. Cuando Aome y Rin iban al parqueadero Kaede sugirió el mismo auto en el que se encontraba Sesshomaru; Rin estaba orgullosa de su astucia y el conocer también a su nana, cuando se subieron al auto y partieron iba con los nervios de punta; hasta que salieron de la propiedad donde ambas respiraron con alivio.

-Ahora si me vas a explicar qué demonios te pasa Rin. En ese momento el peli plata se permitió sentarse nuevamente logrando que Aome del susto frenara de golpe el auto.

-¡Demonios! ten más cuidado Aome, aún estamos cerca de casa. Rin agradeció internamente el usar el cinturón o estaría pegada al parabrisas.

-¿Por qué esta él contigo? Dijo una muy afectada Aome.

-¿Se conocen?, pregunto incrédula Rin.

-E… Es mi cuñado. Dijo Aome mientras lo miraba por el espejo, Sesshomaru la miro con odio por unos instantes, odiaba esa palabra.

-¡Que!, ¿desde cuando tienes novio?

-Hace unas semanas, no te había comentado por que dijiste que no querías saber nada de cosas amorosas por lo sucedido con Kohaku.

-Esto y eso son cosas muy dif…

-No tengo porque escuchar sus estupideces, llévame al apartamento del inútil. Dijo Sesshomaru, esas dos realmente ya lo tenían de muy mal humor.

Aome decidió colocar en marcha nuevamente el auto, al parecer Sesshomaru se encontraba de peor humor, fuera del habitual. Luego de algunos minutos en un sepulcral silencio, llegaron a un lujoso edificio de apartamentos.

-Llamare a Inuyasha para que salga. Dijo Aome con el celular en la mano.

-No es necesario, solo vine por mi auto. Rin enseguida se bajó y corrió la silla para que él saliera de una vez por todas. Cuando Sesshomaru finalmente bajo se posicione frente a ella y se inclinó hasta su cara, ¿sería su primer beso?; no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso sucediera, sin más giro su rostro cuando estaban a escasos centímetros. Escucho un pequeño bufido, estaba cerca muy cerca sin embargo no se tocaban.

-Estoy es deuda contigo, cuando necesites o desees algo búscame. Sera la manera en la cual pueda pagar tu ayuda; sin embargo ten en cuenta que no me volverás una vez salde mi cuenta. Sin más se alejó de ella y coloco un pedazo de papel en sus manos.

-S… Si pido que seamos amigos, ¿lo cumplirías?

-No me gusta estar en deuda, no olvides que eres la hija de quien me secuestro y torturo, una amistad es imposible y es algo que no necesito.

-En ese caso no necesito nada. Sin más Rin se subió al auto y le pidió a su amiga que se fueran de una vez por todas. Segundos después llego un albino con el cabello un tanto desordenado. Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco unas llaves y se las entregó a su dueño.

-Me hubiera encantado ver cómo te sacaron arrastrado de tu propia empresa.

-No digas idioteces. Marco en el control del auto y este abrió automáticamente sus puertas hacia arriba; Sesshomaru subió enseguida y pronto se escuchó el rugir del motor. El menor subió al asiento del copiloto y para matar el tiempo decidió hablar un poco con su medio hermano mayor.

-Muchos se tomaron fotos frente a tu auto, debería haber cobrado ahora que lo pienso; bueno no es muy común ver un lykan hypersport.

-Existen 6 más, no veo la razón de hacer un alboroto. Decía Sesshomaru sin ningún tipo de interés.

-Es el único en el continente y lo sabes, incluso yo estuve sorprendido. los árabes son algo difíciles de convencer.

-De que te quejas el tuyo es inclusive más exclusivo que este.

-Lo se incluso más costoso, pero solo tuve que mostrar el dinero para tener el lamborghini veneno. Con el lykan no consideraron mi oferta ¿Qué hiciste para que ellos te lo entregaran?

-Debes darle a la gente algo que perder Inuyasha, de esa manera los tendrás a tu disposición. Dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa de auto satisfacción; aunque realmente no se refería al auto; solo debía visitar a una persona y confirmar sus sospechas para hacer la siguiente movida en su tablero de ajedrez; Esta vez la reina del lado de Naraku tenía nombre ¡Rin!.

-Me vas a decir como conoces a Sesshomaru, no es alguien que encuentres por casualidad en la calle.

-Lo encontré por casualidad, ¿Quién es ese hombre? Con un suspiro Aome comenzó a contar lo poco que sabía de su cuñado.

-Es el medio hermano de Inuyasha, ambos son herederos de Inu no taisho ¿lo conoces verdad?

-Es el dueño de muchas multinacionales bajo el nombre Yako, incluso tienen la universidad Sounga. –Por supuesto después de todo Yako es el apellido de la familia ¿La universidad la conoces Rin?

-Mmmm no estoy muy segura, es una universidad de elite para personas billantes; sin embargo el hecho de que sean dueños de algo de esa magnitud es realmente impresionante- Cada vez entendía menos la razón por la cual su padre se metió con personas tan poderosas, incluso con más poder que el mismo Naraku. De alguna manera el solo pensar en una guerra entre ellos hacia doler su cabeza, no podía saber que buscaba su padre con todo eso; incluso siendo su única hija eran completamente diferentes. La advertencia de Sesshomaru no era algo que debería tomar a la ligera.

-¡Rin!

-Lo lamento Aome estaba algo distraída.

-Lo note, en fin la universidad Sounga no solo es de elite, me refiero a que aún si posees el dinero, no es motivo para que puedas entrar. Es la razón por la cual tiene ese nombre según me dijo Inuyasha.

-Entonces solo las personas que ellos quieran pueden estudiar en su dichosa universidad.

-No; El significado de Sounga es conquista también tiene referencia a lo nublado o turbio, según Inuyasha su familia era protectora de las tierras del Oeste en el periodo del Sengoku. Eso explica su poder en esta época y también tiene mucho sentido respecto al nombre de la universidad; el emblema de la familia son 3 Katanas cruzadas entre sí. El significado del arma de la Derecha es Tessaiga o colmillo de acero, básicamente representa la fuerza de lo material; podría decirse de sus propiedades y sus empresas. La del medio Tenseiga o colmillo sagrado; hace referencia a la unidad e importancia de la familia y su legado; el que este en el centro significa que bajo ningún motivo un Yako traicionara a alguien de su familia y se protegen entre ellos. Al parecer el valor de la familia es algo que ha pasado generación en generación y los valores principales que ellos adquieren. Por último la katana de la izquierda Sounga como te dije "conquista" lo referencian al conocimiento y la razón del nombre de la universidad en pocas palabras solo los mejores "dignos de conocimiento tienen el poder de conquistar" su otro significado "nublado" debido a que solo las personas que reciban una invitación podrán entrar a la prestigiosa universidad y se mantienen de forma reservada.

Pronto llegaron al colegio, Rin decidió guardar el número de Sesshomaru en su celular bajo el nombre de "huésped", cuando se despidió de Aome quedaron en continuar la charla por la tarde. Comenzaron las clases al sonar las campanas a las 7:15 am, su primera clase era matemáticas la cual transcurrió con tranquilidad; sin embargo la siguiente clase no era de su agrado por más que intentaba no lograba comprender del todo la filosofía. Finalmente al llegar las horas libres o llamadas "énfasis" Rin se dirigió al edificio de música, donde busco una sala libre y comenzó a practicar su presentación. Su celular finalmente comenzó a sonar indicando que Aome ya se encontraba esperándola; cuando estaba por salir del edifico se encontró con Kohaku. Lo mejor sería ignorarlo no deseaba tener conocimiento de su existencia.

-¿Tanto me odias? Dijo el moreno con la mirada fija en ella

-Es lo que deseas ¿o me equivoco?

-Es necesario para protegerte Rin, sin embargo no quita el hecho de mis sentimientos por ti.

-¿sentimientos?, solo soy una apuesta.

-Solo fue una excusa y lo sabes, hace muchos años me conoces y sabes que no te dañaría.

-Ya lo hiciste, y el problema es que realmente luego de 10 años nunca te conocí. Sin más se alejó hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Aome.

-¡Woo! Esa cara de pocos amigos es debido a kohaku.

-Solo no me lo recuerdes, me enojo conmigo misma por guardar sentimientos por él.

-No se puede evitar, ustedes se criaron desde niños; además es la única persona que tu padre permitía estuviera a tu lado- La charla se dio por terminada cuando Rin encendió el reproductor del auto y el silencio fue remplazado por una canción de rock.

 _*Tu juego comienza ¿se mueve mi corazón?_

 _El pasado no significa nada para nosotros ¡No es suficiente!_

 _La lógica absoluta que se envuelve en las mentiras_

 _Siempre es así cuando se trata de mí._

 _Confianzas que se entremezclan con preocupaciones_

 _Me veo débil, pero a la vez soy alguien fuerte_

 _¿Un crimen premeditado?, ¿una inteligencia criminal?_

 _Siempre improvisando esas opiniones fuertes_

 _Y aquellas teorías entrecruzadas_

 _Ya no posees originalidad ni libertad._

Finalmente llegaron a un centro comercial donde, buscaron un lugar privado para almorzar y continuar la charla de la mañana; ambas optaron por comer pechuga de pollo con salsa de champiñón acompañado de una ensalada.

-¿Por qué tierras del oeste?

-Al parecer todo gira en torno a un gran y viejo *Goshinboku, Había 4 bestias sagradas, guardianes de los 4 puntos cardinales. El ave de fuego del norte (El fénix), el zorro blanco del sur (el zorro de la nieve, mejor conocido como yuki-kitsune), el dragón del este (el dragón que trae la primavera y la fertilidad y que traen generalmente los amuletos chinos y japoneses), y por último el perro sagrado del oeste.

-Esa historia me lo contaba mi padre cuando era pequeña

-Ahora que lo pienso tu eres Suzaku Rin; Por lo cual tu historia tiene que ver con el ave del fuego.

-No puedo creer que apenas lo notas, la empresa de mi padre tiene un ave de fuego como escudo; sin embargo son solo cuentos.

-Puede ser pero el que los yako tengan rasgos de aquel ser sagrado no es pura coincidencia, su color de cabello no es por algún trastorno genético. Todo lo contrario, es el color del pelaje de aquella vestía al igual que sus ojos ambarinos. -Ahora dime ¿de dónde conoces a Sesshomaru?- No estaba segura como responder esa pregunta, por una parte no deseaba que su única amiga conociera los alcances de su progenitor y por otra parte el que el mismo Sesshomaru no mencionara nada solo quería decir que no confiaba en Aome o no deseaba se comentara sobre su vida. Sin embargo nunca le había mentido a ella y ciertamente no iba a comenzar ahora.

-Lo encontré en la vieja cabaña, estaba encerrado y golpeado. Mi padre lo secuestro- No pudo evitar agachar su mirada realmente esperaba Aome no saliera corriendo, se sentía miserable aun cuando ella no fue la que hizo eso.

-¿Qué?, pero como es posible ¿Qué falta tan enorme pudo cometer mi cuñado para tal atrocidad?

-No tengo conocimiento de las razones de mi padre.

-Rin, escúchame bien ya se para dónde va esto y déjame decirte; tú no tienes la culpa de las acciones de tu padre, es más si no me equivoco lo ayudaste a escapar. Tu eres una buena persona estoy segura que Sesshomaru pudo darse cuenta de ello y no tomara represarías en tu contra. ¡Andando!- Dijo la morena mayor mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Prometiste que me comprarías algunas cosas por el favor que te hice, además te dije que me encargare de tu atiendo para el concurso. Sin más ambas mujeres comenzaron a recorrer algunos de los almacenes, en busca de prendas y accesorios. Rin agradecía tener una amiga que lo comprendía como Aome y no la juzgaba por su familia.

-No puedo creer que saliera ileso de ese lugar, realmente me sorprendió que todo saliera acorde a tu plan.

-Salió mejor de lo esperado Inuyasha, realmente pensé que debía recurrir a su ayuda y delatarlo pero quien iba a pensar que sería la misma hija de Naraku quien me ayudara; no solo sigo teniendo ventaja sobre ese imbécil ahora conozco como destruirlo.

-Es raro que hables tanto, puede que pronto la seguridad de aquella propiedad se duplique o decida cambiar de residencia; entonces tu sacrificio al dejarte secuestrar sin mayor resistencia será en vano.

-No será necesario acercarme a ese lugar nuevamente, ya que ella vendrá a mí por su propia voluntad.

Aclaraciones:

*Muchas dirán ¿esas marcas de carros es necesario escribirlas?, para ser sincera tengo una gran afición por los carros conozco muchas marcas y modelos y trata de aprender cada día nuevas, ¿la razón? Mi hermano es mecánico así que la mayor parte del tiempo estamos hablando de motores y marcas de carro XD uno de ellos el "lykan hypersport" lo conocen por aparecer en la película fast and furious 7 al ser el auto que estaba en un edificio XD donde lo dejan reducido a basura :v me gusto para Sesshomaru porque es endemoniadamente rápido y tiene un estilo elegante y hermoso, ademas debido a que ese auto al ser creado por árabes y ser el primero en la línea deportiva de autos costosos creados por ellos me pareció especial incluso decidieron hacer solo 7 en el mundo. Para inuyasha opte por un "lamborghini veneno" la razón el auto me parece demasiado extravagante, en lo personal no me gusta como tal la marca al igual que "Ferrari" sin embargo el auto fue elegido por su exclusividad al tan solo contar con 3 en el mundo, de esa forma me permití hacer la pequeña conversación entre los 2 peli plata jajajajajajajaja. El carro Aome es menos ostentoso mucho menos XD tome mucho en elegir que marca y modelo al finel opte por un modelo pequeño, elegante y en lo personal me parce lindo :3 por ultimo el auto en el cual Rin sube a sexymaru "bentley continental gt" es hermoso amaría tener uno de esos, además con solo verlo ya da la ilusión que alguien importante va en el cómo un alto "ejecutivo" por el contrario de los deportivos se suele pensar alguien con "dinero lo tiene" o es mi impresión

*La canción que escucha Rin y Aome en el auto es Dreamer de one ok rock

*Goshinboku: Árbol sagrado

Hola por fin pude subir un nuevo capítulo un poco más largo donde básicamente aclaro un poco sobre a historia de la familia de Sesshomaru y un poco la de Rin, muchas cosas siguen siendo un misterio como ¿Por qué naraku hizo tal infamia con nuestro amo bonito?

Debo decir que al meter a Kohaku pensé mucho si quería fuera el típico chico molesto que terminamos odiando, pero decidí optar por un adolescente con temores que prefiere proteger su la persona que ama incluso si para lograrlo no pueden estar juntos ¿Luchara por Rin? Y más importante lo que siente Rin por Kohaku es ¿amor o solo cariño por su amistad?

Debo agradecer a Hesperio, Leslie y Lucía quienes me ayudaron con mi duda sobre el por qué Sesshomaru es conocido como el "Lord del Oeste". No es algo que realmente influya en la historia pero quería agregarlo XD a las chicas del grupo "plateadas" gracias por entretener mis días son personas realmente estupendas.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante mil gracias a Aleliz y Milly Taisho por sus lindos Reviews me emociono mucho.

Nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad- y disculpen cualquier error en el capitulo D:


	4. Chapter 4

Hola este es mi primer fanfic publicado Debo aclarar Que ningún personaje me Pertenece Son de la grandiosa Takahashi Rumiko.

4ta Impresión

Finalmente estaban en marcha a su casa, estaba realmente cansada, Aome la hizo probar muchos atuendos y no pudo decidirse por ninguno; al parecer nada iba acorde con la canción que Rin había escrito para el concurso; sin embargo al final fue Rin quien decidió que ropa usar para la primera presentación.

-¿Cuantas rondas serán?

-3, al parecer

-Calificaran todo, no solo canto ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Por supuesto

-¡Lo sabias y aun así pensabas usar el uniforme en las 3 presentaciones!, ¿Tu padre asistirá?

-No le dije, solo mi nana sabe

-Te empeñas en alejarlo cuando realmente deseas que te consienta como cuando eras una niña ¿o me equivoco?- Aome tenía el don dar siempre en el punto, no sabía en qué momento su padre dejo de ser aquel ser cariñoso que la protegía, ahora solo le veía en la cena y hacia barbaries a sus espaldas.

-Solo extraño pasar tiempo con él. Sus ojos en cuestión de segundos se llenaron de lágrimas esperando salir.

-No puedes ocultar tu dolor Rin, estoy segura nunca pensaste en que ese ser tan maravilloso el cual era el héroe de tus cuentos, termino siendo el villano haciendo atrocidades. No es algo que se pueda tomar tan a la ligera- Pequeños hipidos se comenzaron a escuchar finalmente; a pesar de que Rin mantenía su vista en la calle no podía controlar el pequeño llanto. Aome no disfrutaba para nada sacar a flote los sentimientos de su amiga, pero era algo que debía hacer; la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que de otra manera ella cargaría con ello; mientras disfrazaba todo con una sonrisa vacía. Algunos minutos más en silencio y finalmente llegaron a aquella fortaleza a la cual debía llamar hogar su querida amiga. Cuando estaciono el auto y giro la llave para apagar el motor espero unos segundo que Rin dijera algo, sin embargo nada ni siquiera se movía; por la oscuridad del lugar solo lograba ver el pecho de ella subir y bajar calmadamente. Tomo su teléfono y marco a la casa esperando atendiera Kaede.

-Casa Suzaku- Se escuchó la voz de la anciana.

-Kaede hablas con Aome estamos frente a la casa, Rin se quedó dormida al parecer fue un día muy agitado para ella y no creo se despierte tan fácilmente ¿crees venir y despertarla?

-La única cosa que no logras hacer es despertar a esa niña- se rió la anciana.

-Es tan linda que me hace sentir mal el despertarla además cuando abre los ojos su mirada da miedo. No quiero me odie, prefiero te odie a ti-

-No será necesario que venga Kaede yo la llevare a su habitación. Aome salto del susto, nunca se imaginó ver al padre de su amiga parado al lado del auto.

-Bu… Buenas noches señor Suzaku

-Su auto ya se encuentra en funcionamiento- Sin pronunciar más palabras abrió con cuidado la puerta del copiloto; con cuidado retiro el cinturón de seguridad, se quitó el saco de su traje gris quedando en una camisa blanca y con cuidado le coloco el saco a su hija. Se detuvo unos segundos al notar algunas lágrimas en su angelical rostro y seguido de eso las removió cuidadosamente con uno de sus dedos. Sin perder más tiempo se inclinó y la levanto entre sus brazos. Aome salió del auto pero no pudo moverse de la impresión, jamás hubiera creído poder presenciar esa faceta de Naraku. Este comenzó su marcha hacia el interior de la mansión, de un momento a otro se detuvo.

-¿La razón de sus lágrimas son mis acciones? Lo dijo en un tono bajo pero lo suficiente para que Aome escuchara.

-E… este…- No pudo seguir realmente ella no sabía que responder. Sin más Naraku continuo su camino. Aome soltó un largo suspiro, ese hombre podía helar su sangre con una sola mirada de sus ojos azules; sin embargo ahora realmente pudo ver a un padre preocupado por su hija. El sonido en su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Aome debemos encontrarnos esta noche, ¿paso por ti?- ya estaba acostumbrada a la falta de modales de su novio y con su buen humor restablecido por causa de Naraku ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? No quería arruinarlo con peleas absurdas con el altanero de Inuyasha

-Estoy cerca llegare en unos minutos- Sin más dio por terminada la llamada; saco su bolso y las compras que había hecho con Rin del bentley. Busco las llaves de su auto y minutos después ya estaba dejando atrás aquella mansión.

En el momento que él, sujeto la espalda y las piernas Rin se despertó, sin embargo no abrió los ojos ni mostró señales de que ya no se encontraba dormida; se permitió disfrutar de la cercanía de su progenitor, podía escuchar su corazón palpitar lentamente al igual que el de ella, hubiera deseado el camino a su habitación fuera más largo, o el tiempo se detuviera. Por alguna razón sentía que en cuanto él la dejara de cargar regresaría a ser el mismo. Pronto llegaron a la habitación, donde 2 peludos ya se encontraban descansando; Naraku no tardo en acomodar a su hija en la gran cama, con cuidado le quito los zapatos; busco en el armario una manta y regreso con ella para cobijarla. Se agacho y deposito un beso en la frente de Rin.

-No debes fingir que estas dormida, te conozco lo suficiente.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- La voz de Rin apenas era audible.

-Cuando entramos a la casa.

-ya veo, ¿te quedaras un rato?

-Hasta que te duermas si así lo deseas.

-Lo único que deseo es que mañana seas igual a como lo eres en este instante- La sinceridad de Rin era algo lo cual lograba afectarlo, su hija era tan dulce e inocente; que de alguna forma le recordaba todos sus pecados, una sola mirada a sus ojos color miel lograban que se sintiera como el ser más desagradable del planeta. ¿En qué momento comenzó a evadir su mirada?, seguramente desde que aquella desgracia le había arrebatado a su hija lo más importante; había jurado protegerla y en ese momento era el causante de sus lágrimas, sin embargo no podía regresar a ser quien fue, estaba atrapado entre los recuerdos, la ira y la venganza. Rin era su único recuerdo de que en algún momento fue feliz junto a la mujer que tanto amo; sin embargo su hija también le recordaba las cosas que había hecho sentía que no podía estar cerca de ella por temor a manchar su alma. Se había prometido crear un mundo seguro para ella; un lugar donde nadie pueda dañarla, por eso decidió encerrarla durante tantos años protegiéndola dentro de una propiedad impenetrable. Se aseguró que su educación en casa fuera incluso más avanzada que cualquier colegio o institución con el único fin que no necesitara asistir a un lugar de esos. Sin embargo el hecho de que Rin no tuviera una madre a la cual recurrir lo atormentaba; incluso teniendo tantas personas que velaban por su seguridad la niña se sentía sola, a sus 5 años luego de quedar sin Kikyo dejo de hablar, los ojos color miel de la pequeña perdían su brillo poco a poco el temor lo acompañaba seguido; estaba seguro nunca se repondría si ella también se marchaba de ese mundo. ¿Entonces cómo hacer para traer de regreso la luz que perdió su hija? Se cuestionaba eso cada día. Finalmente la respuesta le llego una tarde lluviosa, era el día perfecto para salir con su única hija a dar un paseo sin que hubieran tantos peligros alrededor. Ser un magnate tenía sus desventajas ya que sus enemigos eran iguales o más poderosos que él; Cuando estaban parados esperando el cambio de luz roja a verde del semáforo; su Rin comenzó a hablar "P- Papá, E- Ese niño solo" fueron sus únicas palabras, y segundos después retiro el seguro de la puerta y corría en dirección al mocoso. Llego donde su pequeña quien se estaba empapando por la lluvia, la giro para q lo mirara y con el enojo reflejado en sus ojos le dijo –Jamás vuelvas a salir de esa forma del auto Rin, o de lo contrario no volverás a salir- Estaba seguro sus palabras eran duras para la pequeña, pero tan bien era consciente que un descuido tan simple podía ser fatal. Tomo la mano de la niña y la comenzó a guiar de regreso al auto. –n.. NOOO, EL NIÑO SOLO- esta vez sí presto atención; en el piso arrinconado contra la puerta de una vieja casa estaba un niño acostado tapado con unos periódicos y cartón para protegerse del frio y la lluvia. –Por favor- fue lo último que dijo Rin antes de comenzar a llorar, miro a Rin y pensó que aquel niño podría ser de utilidad después de todo su hija había comenzado a hablar luego de algunas semanas; con cuidado se quitó su saco y se lo coloco al niño; luego hizo una señal a uno de sus guardaespaldas para que metieran al menor al auto. Esa tarde luego de muchas semanas pudo ver nuevamente la sonrisa y alegría en el rostro de su Rin.

Salió de sus pensamientos solo para ver a su hija completamente dormida; no deseo fuera de otra manera lo que iba a responder solo provocaría más lagrimas a ella, "Ese hombre bueno de hace años nunca regresara"; con esto en mente termino por salir de la habitación de ella.

Pronto llego al lujoso edificio donde la esperaba su novio en el último piso; cuando el ascensor finalmente se detuvo y abrió sus puertas ella pudo ver algunos cabellos plateados ¿tanto se demoró? No estaba segura, lo más seguro es que no; después de todo él tenía la cualidad de alterarse innecesariamente

-Tardaste demasiado. En segundos estaba sosteniendo su cintura mientras le daba un largo y tierno beso.

-Sera mejor que entremos, o él saldrá en cualquier momento a buscarte.

-¿Él…? Te refieres a…- No termino la frase pues la puerta del apartamento se abrió, sin embargo nadie se asomó. Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la sala donde estaba su cuñado, no esperaba verlo, pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad quería saber que traía ese hombre entre manos; la historia de Rin no la convencía del todo, Sesshomaru no tenía un pelo de tonto, el hecho de que lo hubieran secuestrado sin mayores problemas era algo que no cuadraba.

-Es bueno verte Sesshomaru, realmente tuviste suerte.

-¿Qué sabes de Rin? Pregunto sin rodeos Sesshomaru, no tenía intenciones de hablar más de lo necesario con esa mujer y mucho menos darle explicaciones.

-La conozco hace algunos años, mi madre fue una de sus instructoras privadas, algunas veces me dejaban ir a la mansión y jugar con ella.

-Ella no aparece en ningún registro de Naraku, es como si no existiera, sin embargo lleva su apellido o ¿me equivoco?. Sin más Aome junto a Inuyasha se sentaron frente a Sesshomaru, estaba segura solo era el comienzo de otro interrogatorio.

-Es verdad lleva el apellido de Naraku y Kikyo, sin embargo Rin nunca asistió a ningún tipo de colegio o institución toda su educación fue dada en la mansión, es lógico que no exista registros.

-Ella asiste al instituto *Gakko

-Es verdad pero ella comenzó desde hace 3 meses, deseaba conocer la vida escolar así que logro convencer a su padre que la dejara estudiar 6 meses y tener una experiencia "normal".

-¿Desde cuándo Naraku tiene una hija y como la conociste Sesshomaru?- Pregunto Inuyasha

-Él es muy protector con Rin, fue una suerte que ella te ayudara a escapar Sesshomaru- Dijo Aome

-¡LA HIJA DE NARAKU TE AYUDO A ESCAPAR!- Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, si ese ser tan despiadado tenia descendencia debía ser igual a él, entonces… ¿Por qué ayudo a escapar al enemigo de su padre?

-Guarda silencio Inuyasha, Ella no es igual que su padre. Rin es muy dulce y buena persona, pero eso ya debes haberlo comprado Sesshomaru; por eso espero que la dejen fuera de cualquier tipo de venganza que tengan contra Naraku, ella no debe pagar por los pecados de su padre.

-Eso no te concierne. Dijo con autoridad Sesshomaru quien tomo su saco y se dirigió a la salida -Te recomiendo no te metas en estos asuntos, y no soy yo quien decidió atacar a las familias- sin decir más se retiró del lujoso apartamento de su medio hermano.

-Por mucho que odie aceptarlo Sesshomaru tiene razón, él termino involucrado en una guerra de la cual no tenía absolutamente nada que ver, ya sabes el dicho ¡Ojo por ojo, diente por diente!.

-No puedo creer que estés a favor de tomar venganza usando a Rin, Es injusto y lo sabes; Sesshomaru no es ningún santo.

-Aún si me dices eso no cambia el hecho que él esta vez no tenía ningún asunto con el tal Naraku.

-Esto es demasiado absurdo, no permitiré que dañen a Rin y eso te incluye a ti Inuyasha. Con total enojo tomo su bolso y salió sin siquiera despedirse.

La fría noche fuera de incomodarlo lo ayudaba a pensar y despejar su mente, siempre fue una persona fría y calculadora nunca dejaba que nadie se interpusiera en su camino y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse por esa niña. Pronto llego a las afueras de la ciudad, luego de algunos minutos llego al final del camino; donde 2 grandes puertas de cobre le dieron la bienvenida. Desde su celular marco 7 dígitos y en cuestión de segundos las enormes puertas le dieron la entrada a su dueño. El auto siguió por un camino de pavimento y a los lados el pasto perfectamente podado. Finalmente llego a la entrada de la mansión, donde una anciana le dio una leve reverencia como bienvenida.

-Estaré en mi despacho, que nadie me moleste Tsunade- Fue lo único que dijo en forma de saludo a la anciana; Para ella era raro ver a Sesshomaru en la mansión y más a esas horas, ella lo conocía lo suficiente; cada vez que el decidía llegar a la mansión era para buscar respuestas de como atacar y destruir a su enemigo o quien se interpusiera en su camino, para él era como su fuente de inspiración ese lugar.

Se quedó observando el juego que había comenzado hace algunas semanas; todo había cambiado completamente, cada vez se colocaba más interesante el juego. Uno sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su estoico rostro era el momento de él para hacer su movida; sería el momento de acercar el alfil a la reina del oponente. "Hacer el jaque mate tan pronto no era su estilo, una buena venganza debía hacerse con estilo; de tal manera que el Rey quedara completamente solo y desprotegido. "Pagaran justos por pecadores".

Despertó temprano esa mañana, había tenido una noche tranquila y por alguna razón sentía sus fuerzas renovadas; cuando tuvo su ropa interior y el uniforme en sus manos se adentró en el baño para comenzar con su rutina.

Cuando se dirigía a los establos su Nana la intercepto en el camino. –Mi niña, el señor desea que estés en el comedor para desayunar juntos- La sorpresa de Rin fue tanta que se quedó unos segundos repitiendo lo dicho por su Nana, finalmente salió de su ensoñación y corrió por las escaleras y pasillos hasta llegar al comedor. Pasados algunos minutos les llevaron el desayuno, en todo momento el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los cubiertos al tocar los platos.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo extendiéndole un collar de oro adornado en el medio con una perla.

-Kikyo decía que aquella perla puede conceder cualquier deseo y purificar incluso a aquel que tenga el alma más turbia.

-¿Crees que funcione en realidad?- Pregunto con curiosidad Rin.

-Logro que alguien como yo, llegara a conocer el sentimiento de amar.

EL resto de los alimentos fueron ingeridos en completo silencio, cuando estaba por alejarse para continuar sus actividades Naraku le dijo que la esperaba ya que la llevaría al colegio. Al finalizar con su rutina diaria, se dirigió a la entrada, donde se encontraba estacionado un Roll royce ghost. Bankotsu inmediatamente le abrió la puerta para que ella se subiera; el camino fue silencioso sin embargo no fue incómodo.

La semana paso rápidamente Rin se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando para su proyecto de ciencias y entre ensayos para el concurso. Finalmente llego el día de la primera ronda del concurso, nunca había cantado en público por lo cual se sentía nerviosa. Estaba terminando de arreglar su cabello, el peinado no era nada complicado; decidió dejarlo suelto y en la puntas lo dejo con algunos risos. El vestido era de color rosa, el cuello en forma redonda sin escote, las mangas del vestido eran de encaje rosa donde se unían al vestido en sus hombros, el resto del material era liso y en la parte de la cintura llevaba un delgado cinturón color marrón, lo cual dividía la falda ancha con pliegues hasta unos pocos dedos más arriba de sus rodillas; del resto del vestido. Por ultimo decidió usar medias veladas de un tono similar a su nívea piel con unos zapatos rosas adornados con un moño enfrente y tacón bajo. Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió a la parte trasera del auditorio donde esperaría su turno junto al resto de participantes. No se esperaba ver entre ellos a Kohaku, estaba vestido de jean, camisa blanca y una camiseta de cuadros negro con rojo; decidió no acercarse a él y tampoco notar su presencia.

Pasados unos minutos comenzaron a llamar uno a uno los concursantes, para su mala suerte ella y Kohaku fueron los únicos que quedaron por esperar su turno.

-Dicen que el jurado es bastante exigente, si te sientes nerviosa trata de caminar o enfocarte en un punto fijo- ¿Por qué estaba él dándole concejos?

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Gracias- Para su alivio llego su turno, comenzó a caminar cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo y la hizo girar.

-Mi canción la escribí pensando en ti, te ves hermosa Rin- Sin más término por acercarla hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de ella; fue un simple beso donde él esperaba poder transmitir un poco de sus sentimientos. Rin por el contrario estaba en Shock todo sucedió tan rápido, sin embargo no supo que hacer más que dirigirse al escenario; tuvo unos minutos ya que uno de los jurados había pedido un poco de tiempo, lo cual ella agradeció internamente necesitaba unos minutos para enfriar su cabeza y olvidar lo sucedido con Kohaku. Pronto anunciaron la presentación de Rin, Salió al escenario mirando el suelo para no tropezar hasta llegar al centro; las luces del publico estaban apagadas y solo estaban encendidas los reflectores sobre ella; tomo aire para calmarse y comenzó a sonar la música.

 _Caminando estoy… siguiendo con la rutina_

 _Del día con día, es algo que no cambia_

 _Será que hoy me animo a intentar algo diferente_

 _Algo que yo siempre soñé_

 _Toma mi mano y avancemos sin miedos_

 _Al punto del presente y el futuro que traspasaremos._

 _Hay algo en que creer aquí y ahora_

 _Que se convierte en la fuerza para seguir adelante_

 _¿No es verdad?_

 _Deja que tus sueños fluyan con la música_

 _Por siempre expandiendo el mundo_

 _Esos grandes ojos que miran al futuro_

 _Todo lo que verán en realidad es importante_

 _¿No es verdad?_

 _Seguramente si buscas ese algo_

 _Sus futuros serán conectados_

 _O si, sensación agradable…_

Cuando termino el público aplaudió, las luces del auditorio iluminaron a los presentes; solo hasta ese momento Rin pudo ver en la mesa del jurado un hombre de cabellos plateados revoltosos, se parecía un poco a él... Salió del escenario sin embargo no se movió de la entrada, por alguna razón quería escuchar la canción que Kohaku cantaría para ella.

Pronto anunciaron al último participante Kohaku entro con una guitarra y nuevamente las luces del auditorio fueron apagadas dejando únicamente los reflectores del escenario.

 _A pesar de que le diga que no vaya,_

 _A pesar que le diga que pare_

 _Mi corazón sigue yendo hacia ti_

 _No se agota, no disminuye_

 _¿Por qué mi amor es este?_

 _Uno por uno, yo cuento y recuento los recuerdos_

 _Mi corazón no puede descansar por un momento_

 _Esto solo se volverá un equipaje que es difícil controlar_

 _¿Por qué no puedo aún arrojarlos del camino?_

 _Realmente, mi corazón debe haber hecho_

 _Algo de alguna manera_

 _Debo haber llegado a ser un idiota_

 _Que está cegado de amor_

 _Solo un lugar, cada día un lugar_

 _Viendo a la triste luz que eres tú._

 _Hasta las glándulas lagrimales_

 _Deben estar desechas_

 _Mis lágrimas no podrán parar_

 _Te amo solo a ti,_

 _Solamente a ti._

 _¿No puedes solo llamarme?_

 _Aún si yo extiendo mis manos,_

 _No importa cuánto grite_

 _Tu siempre estas lejos de mi_

 _Será un amor que se volverá_

 _Una dolorosa cicatriz._

 _¿Por qué no puedo borrarla?_

 _Solo una palabra,_

 _La única frase "te amo"_

 _¿No puedes solo decirme?_

 _Yo mismo trato de conformarme con la mentira_

 _Que soy feliz si tu solo sonríes_

 _Porque al lugar que estás_

 _Yendo no es a mí._

 _Realmente, mi corazón debe haber hecho_

 _Algo de alguna manera_

 _Debo haber ido a través de este loco y duro amor_

 _No puedo tenerte, no puedo olvidarte_

 _Esperándote día con día._

 _Debo haber tenido malas ausencias de ti,_

 _Tantas de amarte tanto_

 _Solo una cosa, tu corazón, esto_

 _¿Puedes solo compartirlo conmigo?_

 _No puedes…. Amarme…._

Nuevamente los aplausos se hicieron escuchar, incluso algunas personas se colocaron de pie para hacer más grande su apoyo a Kohaku. Ella decidió salir de ese lugar y alejarse de todos, por alguna razón necesitaba estar a solas para pensar, el que Kohaku la amara cambiaba todo; después de todo no estaba jugando con ella, pero entonces ¿Por qué aposto? Pasaba de prisa por los pasillos desolados todos estaban en el auditorio o alrededores, ella quería buscar el salón de música y refugiarse en ese sitio. Cuando paso cerca de un hombre no se detuvo si quiera para mirarlo, sin embargo su brazo fue agarrado por una mano y la jalo. Cuando subió su mirada al sujeto quedo impresionada, no esperaba verlo de todas las personas ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

\- ¿Que te paso en los labios?- Fue lo único que le pregunto.

-B… Fue mi primer beso- Soltó sin más, ahora caía en cuenta que su mano todo el tiempo estuvo en su boca Dios era tan obvia; luego recordó su reciente confesión ¿Por qué tenía esa maña de soltar todo lo que pensaba sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo?; Sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle, así que volteo la mirada y se concentró en la pared.

-Eso no es un beso Rin- Dijo soltándola y tomando su mentón para girar su rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-Yo te voy a enseñar la diferencia- Sin más término por acerca su rostro al de ella y se apodero de los labios de Rin en una suave y sensual caricia que duro algunos segundos.

-Te detuviste- Fue lo último que dijo mientras en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa arrogante; continuo su camino por el pasillo como si nada hasta llegar a la esquina donde se giró para mirarla.

-¿Aún no sabes que vas a pedirme para que pueda pagar mi deuda?- El silencio de ella, respondió su pregunta y se marchó.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Se preguntaba Rin, nunca había esperado ver a Sesshomaru en su colegio y tampoco en sus sueños más locos había imaginado ser besada por él; nuevamente se llevó la mano a su boca el aliento de él era mentolado y sus labios eran suaves y algo fríos sin embargo fue distinto a kohaku, lo sabio su corazón parecía querer escapar de su cuerpo.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad Rin llego a su casa y se quedó en su cuarto pensando en todos los sucesos vividos ¿Por qué correspondió el beso de Sesshomaru? Él era un extraño, no solo eso era el enemigo de su padre. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sus pensamientos solo estaban repletos de aquel hombre y eso la frustraba, había sido tan fácil para él besarla y ella se quedó congelada sin moverse ni trato de apartarlo. Al otro lado de la ciudad en su penthouse se encontraba Sesshomaru dentro de una tina tomando un largo baño; necesitaba enfocarse en las cosas realmente importantes, no debía involucrarse con Rin por varias razones y menos ahora que había descubierto la verdad sobre ella y su madre, sin embargo había hecho lo contrario no solo la busco también la había besado por alguna estúpida razón que no quería entender. Cuando vio al muchacho de cabellos castaños jalar a Rin y besarla sintió incomodidad. Sujeto con su mano algunos cabellos que estaban en su cara y los llevo a un lado sin soltarlos. Solo debo concentrarme en destruir a Naraku, sin importar a quien tenga que lastimar en el proceso; con eso en mente continuo con su baño.

…

Aclaraciones:

Gakko: significa "Escuela" en japonés XD no se me ocurrió ningún nombre.

La canción de Rin es de Acid flavor se llama feeling algunos la conocen por ser el opening del anime el conde y el hada o "Hakushaku to yousei". La canción de kohaku es de T-max se llama Something Happened la conocen por ser uno de los temas del drama Boys over flower o Boys before flowers.

Ahora si aclarado debo decir que esta vez dedique varios días a este capítulo y no solo escribiendo XD pensé en muchas cosas como en la marca de carro que debía usar Naraku y luego de preguntar a mi hermano al final me quede con Roll royce ghost; las canciones me tomaron incluso más días no estaba segura de algunas y quería las letras fueran perfectas.

Si se preguntan por qué hice a Naraku en una escena tierna con Rin es debido a que amo ese personaje jajajaja no me mal interpreten él no es un villano ¿solo un alma incomprendida?

Espero les gustara el capítulo y desde ya gracias por leer me hacen muy feliz :3


	5. Chapter 5

5ta impresión:

Habían pasado algunos días en los cuales Rin evitaba nuevamente estar cerca de Kohaku, se sentía nerviosa con solo verlo aun así sabía que tenían una charla pendiente. Ese día mientras practicaba en la sala de música, su concentración fue perturbada por aquel moreno con pecas en sus mejillas y nariz.

-Rin tenemos que hablar. Dijo Kohaku mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta.

-Tengo que practicar. Dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras colocaba la guitarra en el suelo y lo miraba.

-No te quitare mucho tiempo; respecto a lo que paso el otro día… Kohaku llevo una mano a sus castaños cabellos para despeinarlos o quizás tratarlos de acomodar.

-No sucederá de nuevo, si es todo lo que tenías que decirme puedes retirarte.

-No estamos en tu mansión Rin, no me trates como a un empleado. Dijo con cierto enojo en su voz.

-Tienes razón, quien debe irse soy yo. Con cansancio se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta; cuando paso por el lado de Kohaku este la sujeto del brazo y la giro para que lo mirara.

-Rin debes entender que las cosas que hice anteriormente no fueron con la intención de lastimarte; yo más que nadie deseo protegerte, en cuanto al beso que te di son mis verdaderos sentimientos. Sin decir más abrazo a rin y deposito un beso en la frente de ella.

-Sera tu ultima oportunidad Kohaku, no dejare que juegues conmigo. Mientras permanecían en un cómodo abrazo no se percataron que alguien los había estado observando y tomo una foto de la muestra de cariño de los adolescentes.

El resto del día se la pasó nuevamente en la biblioteca, el concurso no debía ser distracción de su proyecto de ciencias. Cuando llego la hora de la salida; Aome se encontraba apoyada en el capo de su auto.

-¿me esperabas? Pregunto incrédula Rin

-no tengo más razones para estar fuera de este colegio, estas algo lenta hoy ¿sucedió algo?. En el instante las mejillas de Rin se tornaron coloradas; estaba por responder cuando una voz la llamo.

-Rin, te acompañare a casa. Dijo Kohaku mientras se colocaba a un lado de ella.

-¿Qué sucede entre ustedes? Pregunto con curiosidad Aome.

-Rin y yo comenzamos a salir, esta vez nadie se opondrá a que estemos juntos. Dijo con gran convicción el moreno.

-Am…. Este…. Lo lamento, Aome me llevara.

-Está bien Rin será en otra ocasión, no voy a interferir en asuntos de chicas.

-volverías a perder. Dijo divertida Aome

-solo fue suerte. Respondió Kohaku, antes de irse tomo a Rin de los hombros y la acerco a él hasta que le dio un corto beso en los labios. Por hoy me conformare con esto, fue todo lo que dijo antes de alejarse.

-sube al auto antes de que escupa arcoíris Rin. Dijo con fingida molestia su amiga.

Cuando el auto comenzó su marcha Rin evitaba la mirada de Aome quien no perdía tiempo para mirarla acusadoramente; cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Rin fue la primera en bajarse; comenzaron a recorrer las tiendas sin saber que pretendía Aome o que estaban buscando.

-Algo adecuado para la siguiente canción. Respondió Aome sabiendo lo que Rin estaba por preguntar.

-Tengo bastante ropa en casa, no es necesario…

-No tienes algo que se ajuste a la siguiente canción Rin, no discutas y copera un poco conmigo.

No supo cuántos vestidos, faldas y zapatos se probó; Aome decidió un vestido, de la cintura hacia arriba blanco con encaje adornado al lado izquierdo de la tira con un moño verde turquesa con puntos blancos al igual que la falda del vestido; en la cintura un grueso cinturón de cuero café con un moño del mismo color en el frente.

-Llevas 5 min mirando la tasa sin probar tu cappuccino Aome, apuesto a que ya está helado-

-¿Qué sucede rin? Hace menos de una semana odiabas a Kohaku; incluso esta mañana al salir de tu casa lo odiabas o ¿me equivoco?

-¿Te molesta que este con él?, pensé eran amigos.

-Los tres lo somos Rin, pero estoy estupefacta con esto; jamás hubiera pasado esto por mi mente-

-Decidí darle una última oportunidad.

-No dudo de los sentimientos de Kohaku por ti, quiero decir es tan obvio; pero me preocupas tú das más de lo que deberías, nunca te he visto que lo mires de forma distinta en todos estos años.

-Aome, quiero darme una oportunidad con él.

-No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda, solo quiero que lo hagas porque lo deseas.

-Es… el día del concurso el me beso y me dijo que nunca ha dejado de quererme, yo creo que… siento lo mismo por él… probablemente- Ahora que lo pensaba su enojo con Kohaku fue por traicionar tantos años de amistad y burlarse de ella de esa manera ¿podría ser que no sentía atracción fuera del cariño que se tiene por un buen hermano? Después de todo siempre lo vio como un hermano durante muchos años, quizás solo necesitaba un tiempo para verlo con otros ojos.

-No estas segura; no te preocupes puede que más adelante correspondas del mismo modo que lo hace Kohaku, es un buen chico así que me alegro por ustedes; sin embargo recuerda que debes estar con alguien porque es decisión tuya y no por complacer al otro.

Se encontraba cepillando el hermoso pelo de Kira, llevaba varios minutos dando vueltas en su cabeza la conversación con Aome. Ciertamente era que no había tenido la necesidad de un novio era de las que pensaba que sucedería en el momento adecuado, pero entonces quedaba la duda del porque acepto a Kohaku si no estaba segura de sus sentimientos.

Dos golpes en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos –Mi niña ¿bajaras a cenar?- ahí estaba su dulce nana que siempre que su padre se iba de viaje por negocios, no dejaba de mimarla el doble de lo que acostumbraba. Sonrió a la dulce mujer que era lo más cercano que tenía a una figura materna. –Lo siento nana no me apetece, comí bastante en la tarde.

-Entiendo, ¿quieres dormir esta noche conmigo?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien ¿te has dado cuenta que ya tengo 17?

-puedes tener 30 si quieres, pero siempre serás mi pequeña. Dicho esto la anciana dio un furtivo beso en la frente de Rin y salió no sin antes desearle una buena noche.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que visito aquella mansión, mientras salía de su auto; en la puerta uno de los empleados de su padre ya se encontraba esperando. –Es un gusto verlo nuevamente joven Sesshomaru- dijo un hombre bastante mayor, baja estatura, cabellos blancos y barba de igual color. –Saya, llévame con él- ni siquiera se giró para mirar al anciano, solo espero que este lo guiara hasta donde se encontraba su padre. Luego de llegar al segundo piso y pasar el pasillo de la izquierda finalmente llego al despacho; no espero ser anunciado, después de todo él no era cualquier persona y nunca había sido anunciado para entrar a su propia casa.

-¡Que sorpresa verte en mi casa!, pensé eras alguien muy ocupado- Dijo con cierta burla un albino de igual tamaño a Sesshomaru, sin embargo este tenía rasgos de mayor edad, a diferencia de sus hijos él tenía un aura de superioridad; como si conociera los secretos del mundo. Siempre mantenía un rostro sereno como si todo estuviera bajo su control.

-Déjate de sandeces- Respondió a secas su primogénito.

-¿a qué debo tu visita?

-Disculpen, el joven Inuyasha acaba de llegar- Dijo Saya abriendo con cuidado la puerta.

-Muévete anciano- dijo el menor de los albinos entrando despreocupadamente, subió la mano y mantuvo unos segundos como acto de saludo.

-Tarde como siempre- Dijo Sesshomaru

-No todos conducimos creyéndonos Michael Schumacher. Dijo con molestia Inuyasha.

-Debo admitir que verlos en mi casa después de mucho tiempo me sorprende, en especial por ti Sesshomaru.

-¿Para que me hiciste venir Sesshomaru?. Cuestiono el menor

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Por supuesto, pero no entiendo a qué quieres llegar.

Inutaisho por su parte estaba escéptico, toda la situación era bastante extraña por alguna razón sentía que algo malo estaba por suceder. Inuyasha busco en su chaqueta una fotografía y la dejo sobre el escritorio, seguido de eso Sesshomaru también saco una fotografía y la coloco justo al lado de la que acababa de dejar Inuyasha. ¿Cómo demonios había averiguado eso? ¿Qué pretendía con revelar ese pasado? Miles de preguntas pasaron por la mente del mayor de los tres albinos al ver la mujer en ambas fotografías. La cara de estupefacción de Inutaisho no paso desapercibida por Sesshomaru quien justamente acababa de confirmarlo todo ya no necesitaba palabras de su padre pues este con su sola expresión termino por confirmar todo.

-Y bien, ¿no piensas explicarle la verdad?- Dijo con fingido desinterés Sesshomaru

-¿Esa mujer es…. M… mi madre?, ¿Qué hace con esa niña?- Dijo inuyasha mientras tomaba ambas fotografías y las inspeccionaba. -¿Qué es esto?- Dijo entre sorprendido y molesto por el repentino silencio.

-Esa mujer no se llama Izayoi como te hicieron creer, su verdadero nombre es kikyo; la niña que aparece con ella es su hija, al parecer esa foto fue tomada 3 años después de que tu nacieras.

-Esto quiere decir que… ella ¡está viva!.

-Murió aproximadamente un año después de que le tomaran esa fotografía con la niña. Fue todo lo que respondió Inutaisho.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi madre me abandono para ir a criar otro hijo?, ¿podría ser que le gustaba andar dejando hijos tirados?- Decía con euforia Inuyasha, un pequeño golpe se escuchó; era Inutaisho quien había dado un puño certero en el rostro del menor. -¡Es tu madre de quien estás hablando, respeta a la mujer quien dio la vida por ti!

-¡TODOS ESTOS AÑOS LLORE Y VISITE UNA TUMBA FALSA, MIENTRAS ESA MUJER CRIABA OTRO HIJO!- Finalmente estallo Inuyasha y con un gran portazo salió furioso del despacho.

-¿Qué ganas con todo esto Sesshomaru? Nunca creí que pudieras lastimar de tal forma a tu hermano.

-No fui yo quien se acostó con la mujer de otro, no me importaba esta guerra con Naraku debido a que pensaba que era por poder, sin embargo el que me enredaran en sus asuntos de mujeres es algo que no perdonare. Sin decir más también salió del despacho. Por su parte Inutaisho estaba desconcertado por todo lo sucedido ahora sus dos hijos lo odiaban, de algún modo siempre temió que la verdad destruyera la relación con sus hijos y no estaba equivocado. A algunos kilómetros se escucharon las llantas de un auto relinchar bruscamente. Inuyasha salió del auto ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta de su auto solo corrió en dirección al frondoso bosque, pocos segundos después un grito desgarrador se escuchó, justo en ese momento Sesshomaru estaba saliendo de su auto y al escuchar el grito de su hermano tomo dirección al bosque.

-¡Déjame en paz!- dijo Inuyasha al escuchar los pasos tras él.

-No actúes como un niño patético, una verdad no debe ser razón de dolor, son las mentiras las que lo causan. Era lo más cercano a un consuelo que iba a recibir Inuyasha; sin embargo por un momento deseo que su hermano no fuera tan frio y dijera algo más….

-Ven conmigo si deseas saber lo demás.

-Se veía feliz…. No tengo interés en saber sobre la vida de su mujer ni su otro hijo.

-Esa hija está más cerca de lo que crees. Fue lo último que dijo Sesshomaru antes de girarse en dirección a la carretera. Cuando estaba dentro de su auto, colgó la llamada que acababa de hacer y espero algunos minutos hasta que Inuyasha entro en el asiento del copiloto.

-Alguien ya viene por tu auto. Fue lo único que dijo antes de colocar en marcha el motor. El camino hacia su apartamento fue silencio algunas veces miro de reojo a su medio hermano solo para ver la cara de desolación que tenía, esperaba una reacción diferente por parte de el al saber la verdad, sin embargo en algún profundo lugar de su conciencia se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho; pero estaba seguro había hecho lo correcto, esperaba pronto se calmara y decidiera seguir pronto con su plan de destruir a su padre y Naraku por meterlos en asuntos tan vergonzosos y estúpidos. Una vez dentro del apartamento se dirigieron a la sala para continuar con la conversación pendiente -¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto? Finalmente de varios minutos pregunto Inuyasha. –Por casualidad me encontré con esa fotografía y supe que esa mujer ya la había visto, su rostro se me hizo conocido.

-¿Dónde encontraste la foto?

-En la mansión de Naraku.

-Que dem…. ¿Acoso era empleada de ese desgraciado?

-Kikyo es el nombre de la mujer de ese hombre, la niña en la foto es Rin.

-¿Me abandono para irse con ese bastardo?

-Según investigue ella llevaba un par de años casada con ese hombre desde antes que nacieras.

-Entonces, soy el resultado de una aventura….

-Debemos vengarnos Inuyasha, el punto frágil de ese hombre es esa niña.

-¡No!, ella no tiene que pagar por esto; buscare una mejor forma.

-Como quieras yo tengo planes para ellos, les enseñare que con Sesshomaru nadie se mete.

-Quiero conocerla…. Fue lo último que dijo Inuyasha.

Esa mañana se levantó con una opresión extraña en su pecho, restando importancia corrió al baño deseaba ir a visitar a sus adorados amigos a quienes tenía algo abandonados, cuando llego se tomó el tiempo de acariciar a cada uno, traerles las manzanas que tanto amaban y cepillar un poco el pelo a cada uno; siempre dejaba a Ares para el final creía que si el veía que los demás caballos confiaban en ella, el estaría más tranquilo cuando ella llegara donde él se encontraba. Suikotsu fue el primero en llegar donde el ejemplar y tomo un palo para alcanzar el balde de agua, mala idea el animal se puso agresivo y comenzó a tratar de romper las cadenas de sus patas mientras tiraba de ellas al tiempo que relinchaba y trataba de levantar sus patas delanteras. Rin llego rápidamente para tratar de calmarlo, lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Suikotsu que se alejara ya que colocaba nervioso al caballo. Con cautela trato de alcanzar una de las correas de la cabeza para calmarlo, tuvo que hacer varios intentos hasta que consiguió agarrar una parte de la correa.

-No debes temer, yo no te voy a lastimar te protegeré solo debes ser un buen caballo y dejar que pueda cambiar el agua. Ares se calmó a los pocos minutos, Rin aprovecho para entrar en el corral y tomar el balde, el caballo no le despegaba la mirada ni un minuto se notaba que estaba tenso pero aun así no se mostró agresivo ni trato de lastimarla lo cual ella agradeció. Suikotsu quien estaba de espectador no daba crédito de lo que ella podía hacer con su dulzura, sin embargo si algo le pasaba el pagaría con su vida como le había asegurado Naraku. –Dase prisa señorita, si algo le llega a pasar….. No termino la frase pues lo que ella estaba haciendo lo dejo pasmado, la joven estaba agachada en una de las patas traseras del caballo ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? La respuesta llego automáticamente cuando escucho el sonido de las cadenas, estaba seguro seria su fin y más cuando escucho más ruidos de las cadenas y luego nada; luego rin estaba parada al lado del caballo quitando las correas de la cabeza y se giró para mirarlo y decir un "lo siento" ¿Qué se supone que significaba? Nuevamente lo averiguo cuando escucho que ella corrió el seguro de la puerta ¡Esa niña estaba loca!.

-Suikotsu abre la puerta del granero y del corral principal lo llevare allí.

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE! ¡NO VOY A HACER ESO!

-Lo hare de todas formas. Dijo Rin con una mirada tan segura que Suikotsu no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que ella pedía, cuando estuvo listo Rin le pidió que se alejara para que el cabello se relajara. Lentamente abrió la puerta saliendo ella primero y luego abrió la puerta completamente, por supuesto Ares salió disparado primero acercándose a los otros caballos y luego Rin lo llamo para que la siguiera y así lo hizo. Llego al corral donde comenzó a trotar en círculos alrededor del gran corral. Rin lo miraba maravillada tal y como predijo el caballo necesitaba liberar toda esa energía que tenía acumulada debido al encierro.

-Vigílalo iré a terminar de prepararme para ir a clases, en un rato vengo para dejarlo nuevamente en el establo. Se dirigió a desayunar y luego corrió por las escaleras a cepillarse los dientes para luego bajar nuevamente y llegar al corral; cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a Ares se le partió el corazón al tener q volver a encerrarlo, pero no podía dejarlo solo y suelto, así que tomo una cuerda larga y gruesa del granero, tomo una manzana de las que tenía en el canasto, llego al corral con cuidado y espero unos pocos segundos para que el caballo notara su presencia y se acercara a ella. Cuando finalmente lo hizo ella le ofreció la manzana de su mano mientras q con la otra le pasaba la cuerda alrededor del cuello con mucho cuidado, sabia q lo mejor era no acariciarlo para no asustarlo así que comenzó a caminar jalando un poco la cuerda; al caballo le tomo un par de segundos comenzar a caminar pero finalmente lo hizo tranquilamente y para sorpresa de Rin este entró sin problemas al establo, le quito la cuerda y cerró la puerta para que no escapara.

-Prometo que pronto te dejare salir a correr de nuevo.

El resto del día lo ocupo en clases, prácticas para el concurso y la biblioteca estudiando sobre su proyecto de grado; en todo el tiempo no hablo mucho con Kohaku. Cuando llego la hora de la salida habían quedado en que él la llevaría a la casa. Pasados un par de segundos o minutos llego un auto y se estaciono frente a ella; ¿Su padre ya había regresado? No era posible, además ellos no tenían Audis A6; opto por ignorar seguramente venían a recoger a otra persona; el vidrio de la puerta trasera comenzó a bajarse y lo primero que noto fue una mano que salía del auto y mostraba una fotografía, cuando presto mayor atención a la imagen no pudo evitar hacer una cara de sorpresa y susto ¿Por qué tenían una foto de ella y Kohaku abrazados? La persona de la fotografía le indico que se acercara más al auto y así lo hizo ella, después de todo solo su padre era el único con interés de vigilar su vida privada; con fastidio y enojo se acercó al auto solo para escuchar –Sube si no quieres que le pase algo malo a tu novio. Fue todo lo que dijo esa persona pero fue suficiente para erizar su piel.

…..

Hola finalmente regrese D: pasaron muchas cosas por mi vida y una de ellas el miedo a no poder hacer el fic bueno ya que como lo tengo planeado puede que sea aburrido o no les guste o muchas cosas todo eso pasaba por mi mente y bueno le hice muchas modificaciones al capítulo.

¿Esperaban lo de Kikyo e Inutaisho? D: bueno esa fue mi idea o justificación para el acercamiento entre Sexymaru y Rin jajajajaja ¿les gusto? No odien a Kikyo ella no es ninguna desconsiderada D:

Por ultimo ¿quién será la persona que tiene la fotografía de Rin y Kohaku?

Las personas que me dejaron comentarios mil gracias, de verdad me hacen inmensamente feliz de que les guste mi fic.

Los que apenas lo están siguiendo espero sea de su agrado D: Gracias por leer y Feliz Madrugada /


	6. Chapter 6

6ta impresión

Al momento de subir al auto no tuvo ningún tipo de miedo, puesto que dedujo era su padre quien había mandado en su búsqueda, sin embargo ¿Por qué había mandado a aquel extraño hombre? Nunca lo había visto ¿sería algún empleado de la planta? Ciertamente puesto que no tenía aspecto de algunos de los empleados de seguridad. Cuando decidió prestar atención a la ventana noto que no se dirigían a la mansión; un terrible presentimiento se apodero de ella, realmente no conocía esa ruta, un fuerte temor se esparció por todo su ser –

-¿A dónde me lleva pequeño hombre?

-Mucho respeto con tu mayor niña insolente. Respondió un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años, cabello blanco corto, ojos saltones y traje café.

Fue todo lo que el extraño hombre dijo en el resto de recorrido, sabía que no iba a responder más. Cuando finalmente llegaron a un elegante portón lo primero que pensó es que seguramente su padre había adquirido una nueva propiedad, pero entonces ¿para qué tanto ajetreo? Cada segundo que pasaba terminaba por convencerse que no estaba con ningún empleado de su padre y mucho menos iba a una nueva casa. Cuando el auto se detuvo considero sus posibilidades de salir corriendo, pero lo desecho rápidamente; ya que sería muy estúpido tratar de correr cuando seguramente no llegaría ni al portón. El pequeño hombre se bajó del auto y otro hombre abrió la puerta del lado de ella.

-Sígueme niña, por tu bien no pienses en escapar por que no seremos más suaves contigo solo porque eres una mocosa, recuérdalo- Dijo el pequeño hombre mientras la miraba acusadoramente; la mejor opción sería hacer caso sin chistar, vacilando comenzó a seguir al hombrecillo dentro de la mansión, mientras internamente una voz le decía que aún estaba a tiempo de escapar. Pasaron un gran salón y luego un largo pasillo hasta llegar a dos puertas elegantes. Dos golpes en una de las puertas y el hombrecillo comenzó a abrirlas lentamente.

-Disculpe amo, la mocosa ya está aquí- Dijo mientras la miraba de reojo. Siendo más grande la curiosidad de Rin que su lado precavido, entro empujando un poco al pequeño hombre; casi le da un paro cuando vio quien estaba frente a ella.

-Retírate Jaken- Fue todo lo que el albino dijo.

-¿Por qué hace todo esto?, déjeme adivinar señor Sesshomaru; planea secuestrarme para vengarse por lo que mi padre le hizo ¿verdad?

-No me compares con ese despreciable sujeto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estoy acá?

-No tengo que darte explicaciones- Dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y rodeaba la mesa para acercarse a Rin.

-En ese caso déjeme ir, no veo razón para estar en este lugar-

-Resulta que eres necesaria en este momento para mí- dijo mientras la acorralo contra la pared y se inclinaba hacia ella manteniendo siempre la mirada en sus ojos y labios.

-Tengo que irme Kohak.. Alguien me espera- Por alguna razón la mención del chico lo molesto o eso le pareció a Rin ya que por un momento vio un cambio en él o quizás lo estaba imaginando. Él se arrodillo frente a ella y seguido de eso escucho un click y algo sujeto su tobillo, para su sorpresa era una especie de cadena con candado. "El muy infeliz la había amarrado como un animal" estaba realmente molesta por la osadía del albino.

-Sera mejor que me suelte de inmediato- Dijo en cuanto él se puso nuevamente en pie y la miraba con una dura expresión ¿quizás acusadora? No era importante como la mirara, el tipo estaba loco y nuevamente tuvo miedo.

-Jaken- Segundos después el pequeño hombre llego.

-Enseguida amo- fue lo que dijo antes de tomar la cadena y comenzar a jalarla.

-Ve con él, nada malo te va a suceder, la cadena es solo una medida adicional. Fue lo último que dijo Sesshomaru antes de regresar al escritorio. Rin se sentía miserable siendo llevada por los pasillos como una prisionera; nuevamente llegaron a la entrada de la casa y salieron hacia el hermoso jardín.

-Espera acá mocosa- dijo el pequeño hombre y amarro la correa a un tuvo que estaba en el suelo mientras colocaba otro candado para asegurarlo.

-Como si pudiera escapar- Dijo Rin para ella

-Si deseas conocerla ven a mi casa- corto la llamada y continúo ojeando unos papeles. Rin por su parte decidió comenzar a recorrer un poco el jardín con la poca libertad que le daba la cadena, cuando de repente tuvo la sensación de ser observada. Se giró para asegurarse que aún se encontraba sola; sin embargo el hombre que estaba de pie a unos cuantos pasos de ella no era ni parecido a Jaken; por el contrario aquel albino era el jurado en el concurso de talento. Ahora entendía el parecido con Sesshomaru, aquel chico era el novio de Kagome, por lo cual era el hermano de Sesshomaru. Lo extraño era que su mirada se veía nostálgica e incluso podía ver algo ¿de dolor? aunque solo eran suposiciones de ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto el albino

-Rin-

-¿Eres la hija de ese sujeto Naraku?

-¿También te secuestro?- pregunto con frustración. –Sin embargo usted ya debe saber la respuesta con solo ver la cadena en mi pie- Cuando ella bajo la mirada a sus pies, nunca espero aquella reacción del albino ni en sus más alocados sueños. Aquel sujeto la estaba abrazando fuertemente como si fueran cercanos, lo cual la incomodo bastante.

-¡Suélteme!

-Tienes los mismos ojos de ella- Decía sin soltarla ni aflojar el agarre.

-¡Basta!, déjala. Se escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru a unos pasos de ellos. Enseguida el agarre se aflojo hasta q estuvo libre de los brazos del menor de los albinos.

-Inuyasha tenemos que hablar, después puedes hablar con ella. Dijo finalmente Sesshomaru y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la entrada.

-Espera Sesshomaru suéltala, ella no puede escapar y lo sabes; no debe estar atada como un animal.

-Al fin alguien que parece ser humano en este lugar. Dijo con ironía Rin; al instante recibió una mirada acusadora por parte de Sesshomaru, quien saco dentro del bolsillo del pantalón una llave y se la aventó a Inuyasha. –Te espero en el despecho-

-Usted no debería ir abrazando a cualquier conocida, tenga más consideración con Kagome-

-No eres cualquier persona, en algún momento lo entenderás.

-¿a qué se refiere?

-¿ves esos peluches?- Dijo Inuyasha señalando una pequeña montaña de osos de diferentes colores y tamaños, hasta ahora Rin los notaba.

-Tampoco debería regalar peluches a una extraña- Dijo Rin con mayor desconfianza y enojo.

-Puedes verme como un hermano mayor, ten esta es mi tarjeta puedes llamarme cuando necesites ayuda o cualquier cosa.

Rin tomo la tarjeta, seguido de eso Inuyasha se alejó, ella se concentró en los peluches observando cada uno atentamente.

-¿Porque la tienes en este lugar? Pregunto Inuyasha mientras se sentaba frente a su medio hermano.

-Tengo que hacer que Naraku se arrepienta por meterme en sus peleas absurdas.

-Lograras que la mantenga encerrada de nuevo, eso la va a lastimar y es algo que no voy a permitir.

-Una vez se entere que conocemos de la existencia de su preciada hija, entenderá que es inútil seguir escondiéndola.

Rin había decidido usar uno de los peluches más grandes como soporte para ella acostarse sobre el pasto. ¿Debería llamar a su papá? Se preguntó lo mismo varias veces mientras observaba su celular, las posibilidades de que todo terminara en una guerra eran muy altas. Opto por llamar a Kagome para mantenerla al tanto de todo en caso de que realmente necesitara ayuda, se quedó pensando nuevamente hasta que comprendió que si Sesshomaru la tenía en ese lugar sin querer nada de ella, solo buscaba mantenerla a toda costa en la mansión; eso quería decir que era ¿una posible declaración de guerra de Sesshomaru? No estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, busco en sus contactos y marco de nuevo.

-Suikotsu, necesito que vengas a la dirección donde aparece mi celular en este momento.

-Estoy a unos 15 minutos señorita Rin-

-Perfecto- sin decir más cortó la llamada, en cuanto guardo el celular en el bolsillo de la falda, se aseguró de tener los cordones bien atados para comenzar a correr.

-No será necesario que escapes, podrías hacerte daño Rin. Aquella voz erizo por completo su piel, se giró para observar a su nuevo visitante y para sorpresa de ella era otro albino, pero este se veía unos años mayor a Sesshomaru.

-Soy el padre de esos dos desastres que se encuentran en la casa, llámame Inutaisho- Aquel hombre al parecer podía leer su mente.

-Eres fácil de leer con solo ver tus expresiones, sin embargo no puedo leer tu mente- dijo con un tono divertido.

-ya veo, dijo que podía ayudarme a salir ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, encontraras un auto blanco estacionado; tienen instrucciones de llevarte al lugar que desees.

-Muchas gracias señor-

-Tienes sus ojos- Fue lo último que dijo aquel extraño hombre antes de entrar a la mansión.

Efectivamente un Alfa romeo giulia se encontraba estacionado, con una puerta trasera abierta. En cuanto se sentó en la puerta trasera y cerró la puerta, un señor entro en la parte delantera y coloco el motor en marcha.

-No debe preocuparse, tengo instrucciones de llevarla al lugar que me pida señorita.

-Solo sáqueme de este lugar por favor, pronto alguien me recogerá.

-Te advertí que la dejaras fuera de esto- Dijo Inutaisho entrando furiosamente al despacho

-No veo motivos para alejarme de ella, no le estoy haciendo ningún daño.

-Nunca te interesas por alguien fuera de ti mismo.

-Solo la trajo para que yo la pudiera conocer. Intervino finalmente Inuyasha

-En todo caso recuérdalo Sesshomaru, nosotros nunca tocamos a nuestra familia y Rin es la hermana de Inuyasha.

Cuando llego a las puertas de su hogar no sabía que esperar, tenía miedo de la reacción de su padre pero cuando pasaron varios minutos y todos actuaban con normalidad incluida su nana, comenzó a sospechar que Sesshomaru no la había utilizado para provocar a Naraku. ¿Entonces que pretendía?; restando importancia a eso se apresuró en llamar a Kagome para contarle todo lo sucedido; cuando corto la llamada coloco los peluches más pequeños sobre la cama y los demás los dejo en el piso, mientras buscaba un mejor lugar para ellos.

A la mañana siguiente luego de asearse comenzó con su nueva rutina, que incluía dejar que Ares corriera libremente por algunos minutos. En el desayuno, fue interrumpida por una llamada de su padre; este le informo que estaría fuera unos días más, por ello no tenía permitido ir a ningún lugar después de la escuela.

En todo el tiempo Rin no se había preguntado por Kohaku lo cual no era normal, se supone que los novios deben estar juntos casi la mayor parte del tiempo o ¿no?, en el descanso fue a buscarlo pero él nunca llego a clase ¿estaría enfermo?; tampoco respondía llamadas y ella no podía ir a visitarlo debido a la restricción de salidas que tenía por esos días.

En algún tipo de bodega…

-Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de ella-

-Per… pero yo amo a Rin-

-De verdad crees que un mocoso sin futuro puede estar con mi hija-

-¡Ella me ama!

-¿Eso crees?, mi hija solo siente lastima por aquel niño que recogió de la calle.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- Seguido de eso un Pum se escuchó, las costillas del chico fueron impactadas por un certero puño.

-Tendré que enseñarte nuevamente tu lugar Kohaku, no olvides que si permití que estuvieras hasta este momento cerca de ella, era para que me mantuvieras informado; jamás te pedí que te relaciones con ella de ningún otro modo.

-Rin no es una mascota, ella es quien finalmente decide y créame señor Naraku, ella tomara su decisión muy pronto.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. –No lo golpeen en la cara- Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

"No permitiré que ella siga los pasos de Kikyo, ¡Jamás dejare que Rin escape de mi lado!" Se dijo mentalmente Naraku antes de entrar en el auto.

Finalmente otro viernes llego y con ello la segunda ronda del concurso, en los días anteriores no había podido ver ni hablar con Kohaku, comenzaba a preocuparse pero por ahora no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Ella sería la primera en comenzar así que se apresuró en llegar al auditorio; junto a los demás participantes se encontraba Kohaku en una silla, se veía cansado y triste ¿Qué había sucedido?, comenzó a caminar entre el medio de los concursantes hasta llegar a él.

-Te ves hermosa- Dijo Kohaku con su sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas?, ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

-Rin… yo te quiero es todo lo que necesitas saber, ahora ve al escenario.

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo Rin mientras se giraba y entraba al auditorio. Esta vez ella usaba un vestido blanco con mangas cortas y cuello en U todo el vestido estaba cubierto por un encaje transparente y blanco que la hacía ver elegante y sencilla; zapatos blancos con un pequeño adorno dorado y por último el cabello lo dejo suelto.

Entre el jurado se encontraba Inuyasha que la miraba con una alegre expresión; las luces del escenario se apagaron y en cuanto la música comenzó los asistentes dejaron de hacer ruido.

-Esta canción fue escrita por mi mamá, por eso quiero hacerle un homenaje este día a ella.

 _Mírame a los ojos, veras,_

 _Lo que significas para mí_

 _Busca en tu corazón, busca en tu alma_

 _Y cuando me encuentres ahí, no buscaras más._

 _No me digas que no vale la pena intentarlo,_

 _No me puedes decir que no vale la pena morir por esto_

 _Sabes que es verdad_

 _Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti._

 _Mira en tu corazón, encontraras_

 _Que no hay nada que esconder ahí._

 _Tomame como soy, toma mi vida,_

 _Te la daría toda, me sacrificaría._

 _No me digas que no vale la pena luchar por esto._

 _No puedo evitarlo, no hay nada que quiera más._

 _No hay ningún lugar, a menos que estés ahí._

 _Todo el tiempo, todo el camino._

 _Sí, pelearía por ti, mentiría por ti._

 _Caminaría por el cable por ti,_

Sí, moriría por ti.

No solo Rin al terminar dejo escapar algunas lágrimas, por el contrario Inuyasha también dejo salir algunas, pero en cuanto se miraron él rápidamente se limpió con la manga del saco. Llego el momento de Kohaku, quien llevaba puesto un jean y un saco gris que cubría su garganta.

 _Como si fuera coincidencia, estamos flotando en el mismo tiempo._

 _Como almas con cicatrices, nos adentramos en nuestros corazones vacíos._

 _Puedes cambiar el mundo, en esta ciudad sin calor._

 _Sé que no puedes confiar en nadie._

 _Sé que no puedo protegerte._

 _No estoy tratando de decir la verdad._

 _No estoy tratando de decirte los hechos._

 _Estamos girando en el mismo lugar como sombras._

 _Como almas con cicatrices, nos adentramos en nuestros corazones vacíos._

 _No puedo encontrarlos otra vez,_

 _No puedo tenerlos otra vez,_

 _Los días felices._

 _No puedo encontrarlos otra vez,_

 _No puedo tenerlos otra vez,_

 _Los días de confianza._

Cuando Kohaku termino con su presentación salió rápidamente del auditorio; Rin tenía problemas para alcanzarlo, entonces opto por correr sin zapatos. Se detuvo y se agacho para quitarlos cuando una profunda y conocida voz la llamo.

Aclaraciones

La canción de Rin es i do it for you de bryan Adams y la canción de kohaku es Every single day (es el Ost del dorama Pinocchio)

Hola luegooo de tantoooooo tiempooooo ¿regrese? *le tiran un Nokia* estuve y estoy en época emo jajajajajaja no estoy segura de sí continuar o mejor dejar el fic, pero entonces las chicas de elixir me han apoyado y dado ánimos de continuar. ¡Gracias mil gracias chicas!

Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado, gracias por leerme.


End file.
